A New Zing Pt 2
by SlayerTheBandicoot
Summary: Some time has passed since an attempt on the U.S. president's life and things have been peaceful. However, that changes when an old enemy returns with plans of revenge on Dracula and his family.
1. A New Beginning

Sometime has passed since Bela and Lydia tried to assassinate the President of the USA. Things have been relatively peaceful since, however, one of our monster friends was about to get the biggest shock of his life.

[Omega's POV]

I was sitting in the hotel lobby talking with some of my friends when Theresa came up to me.

"Hey Omega, can I talk with you for a bit?" She said. I turned and at her.

"Of course." I replied. I then looked at my friends.

"I'll be back." I said. They nodded and Theresa led me to a less crowded area of the lobby.

"What do you need?" I asked. She gave me an excited look and took a deep breath.

"I have some news." She said.

"Which is…"

"I'm pregnant!" She said in an excited tone. I looked at her with a stunned expression, did she really say what I thought she just did?

"Did you just say…?"

"Yes hon, we're going to be parents!" She said. I just stared at her with a blank expression on my face. I couldn't believe it! I'm going to be a dad! This was the happiest day of my life! Theresa noticed I hadn't responded yet.

"You okay?" She asked. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"That's wonderful, absolutely wonderful!" I said. I walked back over to the table where my friends were sitting and sat back down with Theresa sitting next to me. At the table was Walter and Wilma, their son Will, along with Wilma's little brother Wayde and his girlfriend Amanda.

"Guys, I have some great news. I'm going to be a dad!" I said. Wilma and Walter both looked at me and smiled.

"Congratulations you two." She said.

"Welcome to parenthood man." Walter said. I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks." I replied. That's when Will looked at his mom and dad.

"Where do babies come from anyway?" He asked. There was nothing but total silence for few minutes. Wilma looked at her son with shock. Even I'll admit I wouldn't have expected an 8 year old to ask that.

"That's um… that's something you're a little too young to understand yet honey." She replied. Will gave his mom an irritated look.

"Can't you just tell me?" He asked again. She shook her head no and Will crossed his arms in a pouty way. Wayde then looked at his nephew.

"Well, you see Will, when two people love each other very much…" Wilma shot her brother a threatening stare.

"Wayde no." She said. Wayde looked back in confusion.

"What? He's going to learn about it in school eventually!" He said. Wilma kept staring at him.

"He's too young!" She said sternly. Wayde sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He said in a somewhat angry tone. Wilma then turned her attention back to me and Theresa.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I want it to be a surprise." I replied.

"Well nevertheless, that's great news! I'm happy for you two!" Wilma said. We both smiled again.

"Thanks." Theresa replied. She then got up and left.

"Well, I hope everything goes okay with you two." Walter said. I looked at him.

"Everything will be fine I'm sure." I replied. To be honest, I was still surprised I was going to be a dad, but at the same time I was looking forward to it. I'm going to be the greatest dad ever!

(A few weeks later)

As much as I enjoyed being with my friends in the hotel, I was feeling homesick and wanted to return to Mars. I wonder how I'm going to convince Theresa to come with me.

I left my room and walked down the hallway a short bit to Theresa's room. She looked at me and smiled when I walked through the door.

"Can we talk?" I asked. She nodded in response. I took a moment to collect my thoughts.

"So listen, would you want to come to Mars with me?" I asked.

"Feeling homesick, are you?" She asked. I nodded.

"You noticed?" I asked.

"Yeah, you haven't been yourself lately. You're normally chatting up the guests, but you've been pretty quiet. I was getting worried." She replied. She paused for a bit.

"How do you plan to get back there?" She asked. I stared at her for a bit, as I hadn't thought of that. Then I remembered from my time in the United States that there was a secret military base in the Nevada desert that had spaceships. That could get us back, I hope.

"I know what to do." I told her, and she nodded again. We left her room and said our goodbyes to everyone, including her parents. She explained to them why we were leaving, and they were okay with it. They wished us well, and with that we left the hotel to begin our journey to Nevada.

(A few weeks later)

Our plane touched down in Las Vegas, and we traveled northeast to Area 51. The military personnel were kind enough to give us a spaceship after I explained my plight. Before I knew it, I was on my way home with my wife.

(7 years later)

Coming back to Mars was a good decision. I'd forgotten what the hospitality was like. However, I was thinking it's time to visit our friends in Transylvania.

I walked to Theresa's room. She was playing with our son Wanye until she noticed I was standing in the doorway and she looked at me.

"Yes love?" She asked.

"How would you like to go back to Transylvania?" I asked her. Her eyes lit up.

"I'd love that! Wanye can meet his grandparents while we're there." She replied. Wanye looked at both of us in confusion.

"What's Transylvania?" He asked. I walked over to him and picked him up. He was a werewolf just like his mom, but that didn't bother me at all. He's a good kid.

"It's a place on Earth. Your mom and I met there." I answered. I could tell by his look he was still confused.

"You'll see what it's like soon enough son. For now, get ready. We're leaving tomorrow." I said.

"Okay!" He said in an excited tone. I put him down and he ran off to his room. Theresa looked at me after I did that.

"I can't wait to see my parents." She said. I nodded in response and we got some things ready for our trip.

(The next day)

We departed for Transylvania and several hours later, we arrived. While we were walking through the forest, Wanye noticed an unconscious woman lying near the path.

"Who's that?" He asked pointing at her. Theresa and I walked over to the lady and looked at her. She was dressed in black and had long black hair. We both shrugged our shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe someone at the hotel will recognize her." I replied. Theresa nodded in agreement and we picked the woman up. We placed her arms over our shoulders and we dragged her behind us with Wanye following. We eventually reached the hotel and went inside. Dracula noticed we walked in and he walked over to us.

"Good to see you guys again." He said. We both nodded in response and he noticed the woman we brought in. The minute he saw her face, his expression changed to shock.

"Martha?!" He said in complete disbelief. We both looked at him in confusion.

* * *

 **A/N:** So sorry I haven't uploaded anything new for a while guys! I've been busy as of late. I'll have the next chapter up within a few weeks. I own nothing except my OC's. Omega and Theresa both belong to Supernova2015. All else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation.


	2. A happy reunion

(Drac's POV)

I simply stared at Omega and Theresa. I couldn't believe Martha was still alive!

"You know this woman?" Omega asked. I nodded.

"Yes, she's my wife. I thought she was long gone." I said.

"Why did you think she was gone?" Theresa asked.

"Long ago, we were attacked by humans. The humans set our home on fire, and I managed to make it out with Mavis. I thought Martha died in that fire." I explained. They both nodded in response. I then walked over to them and put my hand on Martha's cheek.

"Martha my zing, wake up." I said softly. Upon hearing that, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Dracula my love, is that you?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I can't believe you're still alive." I said. Martha looked at me.

"What about our baby girl? Is she okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Can I see her?" She asked. I nodded again and took Martha with me to Mavis's room.

"Baby, I've got a surprise for you!" I said knocking on her door.

"Just a minute!" She called from the other side. After a few minutes Mavis opened her door. Dennis was standing next to her

"What did you want Dad?" She asked. Mavis turned her attention to Martha and stared at her with a shocked expression.

"Mom?!" She said in complete disbelief.

"Mavis?" Martha asked staring back. Mavis went to her mom and gave her the biggest hug ever.

"Mom, I can't believe you're alive!" She said. Martha smiled. Dennis stared at Martha.

"Who is this Mom?" He asked. Martha gave him a funny look.

"Mom?" She asked. Mavis looked at Dennis.

"This is your Grandma Martha." She introduced. Dennis gave a look of disbelief.

"I thought she died a long time ago?" He asked.

"I thought she did too." I said. Martha looked at us.

"I managed to escape the before the house completely came down." She said. We all nodded.

"Nevertheless, I'm happy you're safe Mom." Mavis said.

"Come on, we have to tell everyone else." I said. The two nodded in agreement and we went to the lobby.

(Elsewhere)

(Wayde's POV)

Amanda and I were in my room spending some time together. That's when she asked the toughest question I've ever faced.

"Wayde, would you ever want to have kids?" She asked. I stared at her with a stunned expression. Weren't we kinda young to have kids? I'm only 18, and Amanda's 19.

"Why do you ask?" I said. She looked at me.

"It's just something I've been thinking about recently." She replied. I thought about this for a second. Was that something I was prepared for? I guess it wouldn't be a bad thing, since Amanda and I were going to be together for the rest of our lives.

"Sure, I would love to have kids with you." I said. She smiled and walked over to me. She then wrapped her arms around me.

"Wanna start now?" She asked seductively.

"Ri-Right now?!" I asked nervously. That was an advance I didn't see coming.

"Come on baby, I want you now." She said. She then put her paw on my chest and ran it down my body. She grabbed my crotch and started rubbing it. I nearly choked on my own spit when she did this.

"Amanda, don't you think we should wait a little longer?" I asked.

"Please? I can't wait anymore." She said giving me a puppy-eyed look. I thought about this for a second. What if we got caught? What if our parents found out? I made a decision after a bit.

"Tell you what. Let's get some sleep first then we can do that okay?" I said. She nodded in agreement.

"Okay." She replied. We both noticed it was starting to get light out.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course." I replied. We both then got into my bed. I felt Amanda's soft fur rub against mine. It felt nice.

"Goodnight Wayde." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Goodnight Amanda." I said also giving her a kiss on the cheek. We both fell asleep not too long after.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so short guys. I'll make up for it by adding a little action in the next chapter. Until next time, take it easy.


	3. Expressing our love for each other

**WARNING! This chapter is strictly sex! You have been warned! With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Amanda was awake within a few hours. I was already awake, but I pretended to be asleep to tease her. I felt her nudge into me to wake me up, but I insisted on pretending to be asleep. Biggest mistake ever. I felt her put her paw on my chest and run it down my body. She got to my crotch area and gave it a good squeeze. I jumped up.

"Whoa! Okay, I'm awake!" I said looking at her. She gave me the cutest smile ever.

"I knew you were awake, I just wanted to feel it." She said. She continued squeezing and touching my crotch. I almost choked on my own spit when she did this.

"Surely you can wait a little longer?" I asked. She gave me another puppy-eyed look.

"Wayde, please, let me show you how much I love you. I can't wait anymore." She said. Seeing her face made me give in.

"Oh, alright." I said. Amanda's ears popped up and she crawled over to be next to me. She started rubbing my crotch even more. I was loving every moment of this, and made it known by accident.

"Oh, that feels so good." I froze up, realizing what I said.

"I know. I can tell you're enjoying this." She said. I then closed my eyes from the pleasure of her touching my cock. Before I knew it, I felt this warm and wet feeling on my cock that sent shivers down my body. I opened my eyes, and she was licking my cock!

"Whoa, that feels so nice." I said. Amanda stopped for a second and smiled at me.

"Let's step this up a bit." She said. She then took off her pink shirt with the heart on it and I took off my black shirt as well. I then stared at her breasts. They were so big!

"Go on Wayde. You can touch them." She said. I did that without hesitation and fondled her breasts. I played with her breasts a bit before moving my head closer and licking her nipple. She let out a soft moan when I did that. I then ran my paws all over her body, feeling her soft fur. Amanda moaned a little while I did this.

"How does that feel Amanda? You like that?" I asked. She nodded in response. She then pushed me over so she was laying on top of me. She placed one of her paws on my cock and started running her paw up and down it. I moaned while she did that. Before too long, she wrapped her mouth around my cock and started sucking. I moaned even more when she did that.

"Oh my god. That feels so good!" I said while she continued sucking my cock. After around 20 minutes, she stopped doing that and stood up. She took off her panties and sat back down on my bed. I stared at her pussy.

"It's all yours, Wayde." She said with a smile. I nodded and went down and stuck my fingers in her pussy. I began moving my fingers in and out of her pussy, and a moan escaped her furry lips. I continued doing that for a few minutes before I placed my tongue on her pussy and started licking it. I felt Amanda run her paws through my fur when I did this. After a bit, Amanda looked at me.

"Ready to lose our virginity Wayde?" She asked. I nodded and stuck my erect dick inside her pussy. We both howled when I did that, and I began thrusting. After a bit, I started to pick up the pace and thrusted faster. Amanda panted, her tongue was hanging out, and she moaned in pure pleasure.

"Oh, Wayde, keep going! Don't stop!" She said panting. I gave her a sensual kiss while I was doing this and she smiled in response.

I continued to thrust in and out of her, and this made her breasts bounce. This has to be the best feeling I've ever had.

A bit of time passed and I was starting to cum.

"Amanda, I'm gonna cum." I said as I began to pull out of her pussy. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Cum in me, my love." I gave her a surprised look.

"You sure? I might get you pregnant." I said.

"You said you wanted to have kids, didn't you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes I do." I replied. I continued thrusting into her pussy until I filled it with my cum. We both collapsed from exhaustion and I rolled over to her side, still keeping my dick in her pussy.

"That..was..fun." She said breathlessly. I nodded.

"We should do this again soon." I said.

"I would love to." She said before falling asleep. I removed my dick from her pussy and wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you Amanda." I said softly before falling asleep. She must have heard me because she looked at me and smiled.

"I love you too Wayde" She said. We both fell asleep with the comfort of each other.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry I didn't upload this sooner guys. I've been busy. I've got my own laptop now, so I should be able to update more often. I plan to get the next chapter uploaded in a few weeks. Until next time, take it easy.


	4. The best day of my life

Several weeks have passed. I noticed Amanda's tummy was getting bigger. I thought nothing of this at first, since I assumed she was just putting on some weight. I woke up one morning and noticed Amanda was still asleep next to me. I gently ran my paw through her hair to wake her up. She yawned and looked at me.

"Good morning, my love." She said. I nodded and got up and stretched a bit. Amanda then walked over to my bathroom. She knelt over the toilet and vomited a bit. This worried me.

"Are you okay Amanda?" I asked kneeling down next to her and putting my arm around her. She looked at me.

"Just a little morning sickness." She said. I thought about that for a second.

"But that would mean…" I began to say.

"Yes Wayde, I may be pregnant!" She said in excitement. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her.

"Well, that would explain why your tummy's getting bigger. That would be wonderful!" I said. I was getting hungry and felt my tummy ache.

"Let's get something to eat, then we can go to the hospital and find out if your pregnant." I said. She nodded and we both left my room and went to the hotel kitchen. My mom Winnie was making some food at the stove. She turned and looked at us.

"Well, good morning you two!" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Good morning Mom." I said. She smiled at me.

"So, tell me sweetie, is that what I think it is?" She asked pointing to Amanda's big tummy. I nodded.

"It could be. Or Amanda's eating too much." I said with a chuckle. Amanda looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"So, you two had sex?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, a few weeks ago." I replied. Mom nodded in response.

"Well, at least you waited longer than your sister did Wayde." She said. I nodded and remembered when Wilma found out she was pregnant with Will, and how upset Mom was when she found out. She finished making our food and put it on two plates on the table.

"Breakfast is served. Eat up you two, and I'll take you to the hospital afterwards." She said. I looked at Mom and smiled.

"Thanks Mom." I said. She smiled too and walked out of the kitchen. We started eating and talked about what we would name our child.

"I'm thinking Wesker if it's a boy." I said. Amanda nodded.

"Wesker…I like that name." She said.

"It's from Resident Evil. Wesker is the last name of one of the villains in Resident Evil. Albert Wesker." I said.

"Well, I hope I am pregnant. I've wanted to be a mom for a long time." She said. I nodded.

"I hope so." I said. We both finished our breakfast and went to find my mom, who then took us to the hospital. The doctor ran some tests on Amanda and gave us some wonderful news.

"Well, brace yourselves. Amanda, you're pregnant with twins!" He said. Amanda and I looked at each other and embraced each other. Mom actually started crying.

"Oh my god. My little Wayde's gonna be a dad!" She said with tears running her cheeks. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I gave her a hug.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad!" I said.

"I have to call your dad and tell him!" Mom said pulling out her phone and dialing Dad's number.

"Dennis honey, it's me. I have some wonderful news! Our son's gonna be a dad!" She said. After exchanging a few words, she looked at me.

"Your dad wants to talk to you Wayde." She said. I nodded and she handed me her phone.

"Hey Dad." I said.

"Hey little dude! Congrats on becoming a dad!" He said from his side.

"Thanks Dad." I said. There was a brief bit of silence.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Dad asked.

"Well, Amanda's gonna have twins, and we don't know if they are going to two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl. I'm thinking we'll wait until it's time for them to say hi to the world." I said.

"Well in any case, congrats little dude! I'm proud of you!" He said. I then handed Mom's phone back to her. She talked to Dad for a bit before she hung up. We all then left the hospital and went back to the hotel.

"Let's tell everyone else!" Mom said. I nodded and we walked back to my room. Wilma and Walter were playing with Will.

"Sis, I got some great news! I'm gonna be a dad!" I said. Wilma looked at me and smiled.

"That's wonderful news little bro! I'm happy for you!" She said.

"Congratulations!" Walter said. Will looked at me.

"So Amanda's gonna have a baby?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well two babies actually. She's having twins." I said. Will nodded.

"That's cool. I happy for you Uncle Wayde." He said. I nodded again.

"Thanks guys." I said. I then walked over to Amanda and put my paw on her tummy and started rubbing it.

"I can't wait baby." I said. She smiled.

"Neither can I." She said. She then thought of something.

"Oh, we need to tell my parents yet." She said. I nodded and went to my dresser and pulled out my cellphone. I handed it to her.

"Call your parents." I said. She nodded and dialed her parents number. She walked out of my room and I went and sat down on my bed. Wilma looked at me.

"So, are the twins male or female?" She asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. We'll find out when it's time for them to say hello to the world." I said. She nodded.

"Well, it's a big responsibility little bro. I hope your ready for it." She said. I sighed.

"Yeah, I think I'll be able to handle it." I said. A few minutes after I said that, Amanda walked back into the room. I looked at her.

"What did they say?" I asked. She walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"They very excited. They can't wait to meet their grandchildren." She said. I sighed out of relief. I thought for sure they would be mad.

"Oh, that's good." I said. Amanda then looked at me and gave me a seductive smile.

"You know, I've heard sex is even better when I'm pregnant. Want to find out?" She asked starting to lift up my shirt.

"Amanda, no! Not in front of my nephew!" I said. Wilma and Walter got up.

"We're just gonna leave you two alone." She said. She then looked at Will, who was staring at us.

"Come on Will, let's go." She said. Will then looked at her and nodded.

"Okay Mom." He replied and they left my room. Amanda then got up and went to the door and locked it.

"There. Now no one else can come in." She said. I then got up for a split second before Amanda threw me back down on the bed.

"Come on Wayde. I want you again." She said. She then removed her shirt and started playing with my crotch. I could tell this was going to be a wild night.


	5. We did it again!

**Again! This chapter is strictly sex! With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Amanda continued playing with my crotch. I felt her run her paw up and down my length. I moaned in response.

"Mmm, that feels so good." I said. I then grabbed her breasts and started playing with them.

"Is it just me, or are these getting bigger?" I asked. Amanda nodded.

"They are my love. I can barely fit into my shirt because of them!" She said. After a few minutes, she wrapped her mouth around my length and started sucking. I let out a pleasured sigh when she did that.

"Ah, ah, that's a good girl. Suck that bone." I said panting. She smiled at what I said and started sucking harder and faster. I let out a howl of pleasure. She did that for about 30 minutes before stopping. She then laid down on top of me.

"Can I ask you something Wayde?" She said. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask, but I played along with it.

"Of course. What is it?" I asked. She looked me straight in the eyes.

"Will you do my behind?" She asked. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I knew what she was asking, but I decided to keep playing along.

"I want you to fuck me, but I want you to fuck me in my ass." She said.

"Are you sure you want me to fuck you there?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes I am." She said. She then got up and stood at the edge of my bed. She bent over and raised her ass. I got up too and moved my length so it was lined up with her butthole. I pulled her panties aside and insert my length in her ass. I began thrusting in her and she let out a loud howl. Her butthole was almost completely swallowing my entire length. It felt great! This felt better than anything I ever felt.

I continued thrusting in and out of her ass and she panted in pure pleasure. After about 30 minutes of that, I stopped and she looked at me.

"It's time Wayde." She said. I nodded and dug my claws into her panties. I pulled them off and dropped them on the floor. I then took off my shirt and dropped it on the floor. Amanda laid down on my bed and I stuck my fingers in her pussy. I moved my fingers in and out of her and she moaned in pleasure. I did that for a bit before putting my tongue on her pussy and licking it. She started howling a bit. I found it kind of sexy when she howled like that. I did this for several minutes before sticking my dick in her pussy. She howled again and I began thrusting.

"Oh, oh, god Wayde, I love you so much! Keep going!" She said. I smiled and gave her a kiss. After a bit, I picked her up and placed her against the wall. She gave me a look of surprise when I did that, but it quickly changed to a smile when I began thrusting again.

"Come on Wayde, harder!" She said with a moan. I did as she asked and started thrusting harder. She moaned again as I did that. After about 40 minutes, I felt myself starting to cum. I grabbed Amanda again and gently threw her on my bed. I stuck my dick in her pussy again and started thrusting once more.

"Oh, Wayde, don't you dare stop!" She said panting again. I kept thrusting until I filled her pussy with my hot and sticky load. We both let out a howl of pleasure and collapsed from exhaustion.

"That was amazing." I said. Amanda nodded in response.

"I told you it would be better didn't I?" She said. I nodded and stared into her gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh, Amanda, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever." I said. She smiled at that.

"I love you too Wayde." She said. She then pressed her lips to mine in a deep and loving kiss. I felt her push her tongue into my mouth. I let out a faint moan and pushed my tongue into her mouth too. We held the kiss for about ten minutes before parting. After that, I yawned a bit.

"Hmm, I'm feeling sleepy." I said. Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, so am I." She said. We both laid down and looked at each other.

"Goodnight, my love." She said.

"Goodnight." I said. We shared a quick kiss before falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this chapter is a little shorter than normal. I've been wanting to get to the more exciting bits of this. Anyway, the next chapter should be up in a few days and is much longer, I promise. Until next time, take it easy.


	6. The big reveal

I'll never forget the day my kids were born. I remember it like it happened yesterday. One morning, I woke up and I looked at Amanda. She was already awake and she had a very uncomfortable look on her face. This was about nine months after we found out she was pregnant.

"Is something wrong Amanda?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I think the twins are coming!" She said. As soon she said that, I got out of bed and quickly got dressed. I took her paw and guided her to the lobby.

"I need help! My girlfriend's going into labor!" I shouted. As soon as I said that, her parents who happened to be visiting at the time, rushed to her side and had her taken to the hospital ward on a gurney.

"I'll be there soon Amanda!" I shouted at them. I quickly ran to my parents room and burst open their door.

"Mom! Dad! Come quick! Amanda's going into labor!" I said. They both nodded and followed me to the hospital ward. Her mom was standing outside one the rooms.

"She's in here guys." She said. I quickly rushed into the room and saw Amanda lying on the gurney. She had a painful look on her face. Her dad was standing near her. I grabbed a nearby pillow and put it under her head so she would be a little more comfortable.

"Amanda, everything's okay. I'm here now." I said. She nodded and I took her paw.

"Keep pushing honey!" Her dad Andy said. Amanda took a deep breath and pushed. She let out a pained groan.

"Keep going baby." I said. She took another deep breath and pushed. She groaned in pain again.

"One more time!" Andy said. She took another deep breath and pushed for the last time, and I saw what I was waiting for. The nurse in the room took our children and wrapped them in a silky white cloth.

"They're both boys. Congratulations you two." She said giving me one of my sons and giving Amanda the other.

"They look just like me!" I said. They even had a little orange in their fur like me, and they both had Amanda's beautiful green eyes.

"We did it Wayde. They're so beautiful." She said. I nodded and walked over to her so she could see our other son. She smiled.

"We're finally parents." She said. I smiled and nodded. After a bit, my parents, Amanda's mom, my sister, and Will came into the room. I walked over to my mom and dad and let them see one of their grandchildren.

"They're so cute! They look just like you honey." Mom said. I nodded.

"Well, they do have Amanda's green eyes." I said. She nodded. A thought then crossed my mind.

"Are they werewolves like Amanda?" I asked. The nurse looked at me.

"Well, since you're three quarters werewolf and one quarter vampire, I'd say they're the same." She said. I nodded.

"So they'll have vampire powers like me then?" I asked. The nurse nodded.

"Most likely, yes." She said. Dad then looked at me.

"What are you going to name them?" He asked. I thought about that for a second.

"Well, Amanda and I wanted to name one of them Wesker. I hadn't thought about another name." I said. Then it hit me. I knew what I wanted to name our second son.

"Leon Scott Werewolf. That's what I want our second son's name to be." I said. It was a name from Resident Evil too. Well, not the werewolf part of course. Amanda smiled at that.

"Leon… I like that name." She said. I smiled.

"Leon it is then." I said. Mom then walked over to me and hugged me while I was holding Leon.

"I'm so proud of you Wayde." She said smiling. After that, Wilma walked over to me and hugged me.

"Congratulations little bro. I'm so happy for you." She said. Will looked at me.

"My cousins are so cute!" He said. I then walked back over to Amanda and set Leon on her lap. Both of my sons looked around the room, wondering who all this people were looking at them. Amanda's mom looked at us and smiled.

"Congratulations you two!" She said.

"Yeah, congratulations." Her dad said. I wrapped my arms around Amanda's neck and hugged her.

"I love you guys so much." I said. She smiled.

"We love you too." She said. We then shared a kiss. I was looking forward to being a dad.

(One year later)

I couldn't believe my sons were a year old already. They were growing up fast.

Amanda and I were in my room playing with our kids. I had Leon in my lap and Amanda had Wesker in hers. They were both dressed in black baby shirts with a lightning design on them and they both wore studded collars with an image of a ghost on the pendants.

"Here you go Leon." I said handing him a toy to play with. He took it and happily started playing with it and chewing on it. I smiled in response. I was totally unprepared for what happened next.

"D..Dad." I heard a little voice say. I looked down at my son in amazement! I then looked at Amanda.

"Did you hear that?" I asked in excitement. She nodded.

"D..Dad." Leon said again. I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"Hi little Leon, Daddy's here." I said holding him a little closer to me. Then, not even a minute later, we got another surprise.

"M..Mom." A little voice said. Amanda looked down at Wesker and was amazed!

"Oh my, they both said their first words! And they're only a year old!" She said. I nodded.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I asked. She nodded. Amanda moved Wesker a little closer to her and we heard the little voice again.

"M..Mom." Amanda kissed Wesker on the cheek and smiled.

"That's right little Wesker. I'm your Mommy, and that's your Daddy." She said pointing over to me. Wesker then pointed his little paw at me.

"I think he wants you to hold him." She said. I nodded and Amanda walked over to me and gave Wesker to me. I looked at both of them. I couldn't believe how much they both looked like me. They were basically mini versions of me, except they had Amanda's green eyes. I loved them both so much. If there is one thing I've learned from all of this, it's that being a parent changes your life. Not in a bad way though, I was loving being a dad. Being a dad has been a rewarding experience for me so far. I couldn't wait to see what my sons would be like when they grow up.


	7. Will you be mine?

(Wilma's POV)

I woke up a few hours later. Walter was already awake and sitting at the table in my room.

"Good. You're finally awake." He said. I looked at him.

"Were you waiting for me to wake up?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, I have something I want to ask you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Want to go on a date?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure. Been awhile since we've been out on a date." I said. He nodded and got up and we walked out of my room. We walked over to Will's room to tell him we were going out.

"Will, we're going out. Behave yourself." I said. He was busy playing on his phone and didn't hear me. I walked over to him and snatched the phone out of his hand.

"Hey! Gimme that back!" He said trying to take it back from me.

"Listen to me. Your father and I are going out. Behave yourself okay?" I said. Will gave me an annoyed look.

"Mom, when have I ever misbehaved?" He asked. I stared at him.

"Don't get me started." I said.

"I'll behave Mom, promise! Now please, gimme back my phone!" He said. I handed it back to him and he started playing on it again. We left his room and we went to the hotel lobby.

"Mom! Dad! We're going out!" I called to them. They were both at the front desk helping Papa Drac with some stuff. They both nodded.

"Be careful!" Mom called back.

"We will!" I replied back. We both left the hotel and went for a walk around Lake Transylvania.

"Sure is beautiful tonight." Walter said looking at the surroundings. I nodded.

"Yeah it is." I said. Walter then looked at me.

"I have something to ask you." He said.

"What is it?" I asked. He got down on one knee and presented me with an engagement ring. I gasped.

"Wilma my zing, will you marry me?" He asked. I broke out in tears.

"Oh my god, yes!" I said. I pulled him up and kissed him. It felt like an eternity that we held the kiss before finally parting. Walter put the ring on my left ring finger and I looked at it.

"It's beautiful Walter." I said. He pulled me into a hug.

"Only the best for you, my love." He said. I stared back at him. I was wondering when he was going to ask me the question. We've been dating for eighteen years and we zinged when we were fifteen. I always knew we were meant for each other. We finished our walk around the lake and went back to the hotel. I couldn't to tell my mom and dad the news. I went to their room since they weren't at the front desk anymore. I burst open their door and they looked at me.

"Mom, Dad, I have exciting news! Walter wants to marry me!" I said. They both looked at me and smiled. Mom walked over to me and hugged me.

"That's wonderful sweetie! I'm so happy for you!" She said.

"Congratulations honey!" Dad said. I smiled.

"Thanks." I said. Mom's eyes then lit up.

"I have a dress you can wear." She said. She then walked over to her closet and pulled out a red and white dress with flower imprints on it.

"I wore this dress when I married your father. Try it!" She said. I nodded and took the dress. I put it on overtop of my pink shirt. I turned and looked at Mom. She was trying very hard not to cry.

"Oh my, you look lovely sweetie." She said. I walked over to their bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. It was perfect! I walked out of their bathroom and looked at Mom.

"I love it! Thanks Mom." I said. She nodded and gave me another hug before I left their room. I took off the dress and went to my room. Walter was waiting for me.

"What did your parents have to say?" He asked.

"They're happy for me. My mom even gave me her dress she wore when she married my dad." I said. I then walked over to Walter and pulled him close to me.

"My parents were happy too." He said. I smiled.

"Wonderful." I said. I then pressed my lips to his in a deep and loving kiss.

"I can hardly wait." I said after kissing him.

"Me too." He said.

(A few months later)

The big day was finally here. For some reason though, I was having second thoughts about this and was really nervous about it, so I refused to go out in the aisle.

Walter was standing under the wedding arch, waiting for me to come out. He was wearing a black tux with a black bowtie. He was sweating a little bit, due to being nervous. The bridal march was playing in the background. Everyone in my family was attending my wedding, along with everyone in Walter's family. My dad was standing next to Walter.

"Oh no, what if she isn't coming Dennis?" He asked in dejected tone.

"I'm sure she'll be out any minute." He said. He then pressed a button on the headset he was wearing.

"Winnie, how's it going back there? Everything under control?" He asked.

"Oh yes! Everything's fine, just a case of wedding nervousness." She replied back. I was crying with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was wearing the dress Mom gave me.

"I can't do this! I'm not ready!" I said. Mom gave me a hug.

"Yes you are honey. You wouldn't have agreed to the proposal if you weren't." She said.

"It's just, how do I know I'm doing the right thing?" I asked.

"I know how you feel honey. The day I married your dad was the best day of my life. I was a little nervous too. But the important thing is you zinged. And you have to cherish it." She said. Hearing Mom say that gave me the confidence I needed.

"You're right! Thanks Mom." I said giving her a hug. I walked over to the table and grabbed my bouquet of flowers. I walked out to the aisle and slowly walked down. I eventually got to Walter and he took my paws.

"You look beautiful my love." He said. I smiled and we stared at each other. We received our wedding bands after a bit and Walter put mine on my left ring finger. The minister smiled and cleared his throat.

"Do you, Walter Werewolf, take Wilma Werewolf to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He asked.

"I do." Walter said.

"Do you, Wilma Werewolf, take Walter Werewolf to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked.

"I do." I said. The minister smiled.

"I now pronounce Walter and Wilma husband and wife." He said before pausing for a few seconds.

"You have kissed a thousand times, maybe more. But today the feeling is new. No longer simply partners and best friends, you have become husband and wife and can now seal the agreement with a kiss. Today your kiss is a promise. You may kiss the bride." He said.

We leaned in and kissed for what felt like forever. Eventually we parted.

"It is now my pleasure to present Walter and Wilma as husband and wife!" The minister announced. Everyone in attendance cheered. We looked at each other and smiled. I could hardly believe we were now married. It seems like it was just yesterday that I met him and we became best friends.

(An hour later)

The reception went off without a hitch. The song "I'm in Love with a Monster" was playing. Everyone seemed to like this song for some reason and we were all dancing to it. My friend Crash was the DJ and everyone was having a good time. After the song was finished playing, Crash started playing some romantic dance music and Walter and I started slow dancing to it.

"The newlyweds would like to invite the loving couples to the dance floor with them." Crash announced before joining his girlfriend Alessa and they joined us on the dance floor. There were others that joined us too. There was Papa Drac and Mama Martha, Wayde and Amanda, and Mom and Dad. Walter took my paws and stared me in the eyes.

"Is it everything you wanted my love?" He asked. I smiled.

"It sure is honey." I said. Walter then gave me a rather naughty smile.

"So, after this, wanna go up to your room and have some fun?" He asked. I wasn't too sure about that.

"I don't know. I really don't want to get pregnant again, and we already have our hands full taking care of Will." I said.

"Come on, please?" He asked. I thought about it a little more.

"Well, okay." I said. He smiled and kissed me. We continued dancing until the end of the reception and we went up to my room.


	8. Even more surprises

**Once again, this chapter contains sexual activity. I plan for this to be the last chapter with sexual stuff. With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

Walter and I went into my room and locked the door behind us. He looked at me and gave me a seductive smile.

"Ready to have some fun baby?" He asked eagerly. I nodded.

"Let's do it." I replied. We walked over to each other and started kissing. I felt him stick his tongue in my mouth and I let out a soft moan. I stuck my tongue in his mouth too and began unbuttoning his tux. I took it off and dropped it onto the floor. At this point he was starting to get an erection and I looked down at it and looked back at him.

"Getting excited honey?" I asked in a seductive tone. He nodded and we started kissing again. After a bit he started lifting up my red and white dress and took it off, dropping it on the floor. He started playing with my breasts and he moved his head closer and licked my nipples. I moaned a little when he did that and he continued kissing my breasts and played with them more. After that, he went down and stuck his fingers in my pussy. He began moving his fingers in and out of my pussy, and I let out a soft howl. When he was finished with that I grabbed his paw and brought him over to my bed. I started squeezing his crotch and running my paw up and down his length. He let out a moan when I did that and I began to lick the tip of his length.

"Mmm, that feels so good baby." He said. I continued doing that for a bit and then wrapped my mouth around his length and began sucking. He moaned again.

"Ah, ah, suck that bone Wilma. Good girl." He said. I continued doing that for a few minutes and then stopped and looked at him.

"Ready?" I asked and he nodded. I got up and stood at the edge of my bed and raised my ass.

"First, I want you to ram my ass." I told him. He nodded and moved his length so it was lined up with my butthole. I let out a loud howl as I felt him plunge his length into my butthole and he began thrusting in and out of my butthole. It felt like my butthole was swallowing his entire length. It felt great! He continued ramming my ass for a while before picking me up and placing me against a wall. I was a little surprised by this but I smiled. I felt him insert his length in my pussy, and he started thrusting. I howled and started panting.

"Come on Walter, harder!" I commanded. He nodded and started thrusting faster and harder. I have never felt better.

This went on for a while and I could tell by the look on his face that he was close. He grabbed me and threw me back on the bed. He gave me a sensual kiss before inserting his length in my pussy again. He began thrusting again.

"Oh, Walter don't you even think about stopping!" I said. He continued thrusting in me for what felt like a long time until he released his hot load in me. We both howled in pleasure and collapsed from exhaustion.

"Mmm, baby, that was the most fun I've had in a while." I said. He nodded.

"I agree. That was a lot of fun." He said. He looked at me.

"So, I was thinking of some names for a boy. I like Winston." He said. I looked at him funny.

"Why are you talking like I'm pregnant?" I asked.

"Sorry, I'm just excited at the thought of possibly having another child." He said.

"Well, maybe we should think of a name when I'm actually pregnant." I said. He nodded and gave me a kiss.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I said. We snuggled into each other and fell asleep not long after.

(Several months later)

I noticed my belly was getting bigger and I was eating a lot more and going through mood swings again. I knew from these symptoms that I was pregnant again, as these same things happened to me when I was pregnant with Will. I went to Walter to tell him.

"Walter honey, can I talk to you?" I asked when I found him. He looked at me and nodded.

"Sure, what's up?" He replied.

"I'm pregnant again." I said. He looked at me in disbelief.

"Really? How can you tell?" He asked.

"A girl just knows these things." I said.

"I want to know for sure." He said. He then grabbed my paw and led me to my parent's room.

"Winnie, can you take us to the hospital?" He asked. She looked at him.

"Why?" She asked.

"We think Wilma's pregnant again." He said. She gave us a happy look.

"That's wonderful! If it's true." She said. She then got up and walked over to us.

"Let's go!" She said. We nodded and we went outside the hotel and got into my mom's car and she drove us to the hospital. When we got there, the doctor did some tests on me and gave us some wonderful news.

"Yep, you're pregnant." He told us. I looked at Walter and Mom and smiled.

"What am I gonna have?" I asked him.

"A girl." He replied. Walter seemed a little disappointed at this.

"Aww, I was hoping for another boy." He said.

"Congratulations honey! Your second child, how exciting!" She said.

"Thanks Mom." I said.

"Reminds me of when your little brother was born." She said. I nodded and remembered the day Wayde was born. That was one of the best days of my life. That's when thought of something important.

"What's Will gonna think?" I said. Walter looked at me.

"I don't think he'll mind." He said.

"I hope not." I said. We then left the hospital and went back to the hotel. As soon as we got there I went to Will's room to talk to him. He was playing on one of his video game consoles we got him.

"Will honey, can I talk to you?" I asked. He paused the game he was playing and looked at me.

"Sure, what's up Mom?" He asked. I went over and sat down next to him.

"Well, I found out something just now." I said.

"What is it?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"You're gonna be a big brother." I said. He gave me a surprised look.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I found out I'm pregnant again." I said. I noticed he didn't react to it.

"You're not mad?" I asked.

"Why would I be mad? If anything, I'm excited! Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked.

"A girl." I said. He gave me the happiest look I've ever seen.

"Cool! I'm gonna have a little sister!" He said. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I glad your happy honey." I said.

"Have you picked out a name for her yet?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Not yet." I said. I started thinking of some names that started with W and there was one that came to mind.

"How about Winter?" I asked. He smiled.

"That's a pretty name." He said. I smiled too.

"It's definitely unique. " I said. He nodded.

"I'm looking forward to being a big brother." He said. I smiled again and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Wonderful honey." I said. I then left his room and went back to mine where Walter was waiting for me.

"So, what did Will have to say?" He asked.

"He's excited and looking forward to being a big brother." I said.

"That's good." He said.

"Oh, and I thought of a name for our baby girl. How about Winter?" I asked. Walter smiled.

"I like that name." He said. I smiled too and he walked over to me and started rubbing my belly.

"I can't wait baby." He said. I smiled again and nodded.

"I can't wait either." I replied.


	9. The time's come

I'll never forget the day our baby girl was born. I woke up one morning and was having really bad abdominal pain along with painful contractions. I looked at Walter and shook him to wake him up. He looked at me.

"Are you okay Wilma?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Our baby girl is coming!" I said. It took him a minute to process what I said but he quickly got dressed and helped me out of bed. He guided me to the lobby.

"I need help! Wilma's going into labor!" Walter shouted. Right after he said that, Mom and Dad quickly rushed over to me and had me taken to the hospital ward on a gurney. Walter then went over to the front desk and called his parents before joining us again.

'Here we go again.' I thought to myself as they wheeled me to the hospital ward. After a few minutes, they brought me to a room. Mom grabbed a nearby pillow and put it under my head so I would be more comfortable. I can't even describe the pain I was feeling right now.

"Start pushing honey!" Mom said. I took a deep breath and pushed. I let out a pained groan.

"Keep going baby." Walter said grabbing my paw and holding it. I took another deep breath and pushed again. I groaned in pain again.

"One more time!" Mom said. I took another deep breath and pushed for the last time. The nurse took our baby girl and wrapped her in a white silky cloth.

"A healthy baby girl. Congratulations you two." She said giving me our daughter. I looked at her and saw two beautiful blue eyes looking at me. She got my eyes and Walter's dark brown fur. Walter looked at her and smiled.

"She's beautiful my love." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"She sure is honey." I said. After I said that, Walter's parents came in.

"Did we miss it?" His mom asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"Nope, say hi to your new granddaughter." I said. His mom walked over to me and looked at her.

"She's so cute!" She said. I smiled and nodded.

"What are you gonna name her?" His dad asked.

"Winter." I said. They both smiled.

"That's a pretty name." They both said. After they said that, Will came into the room.

"Did I miss it?" He asked. I looked at him and smiled.

"Say hi to your little sister Winter." I said. He walked over to me and looked at his sister.

"She's so cute!" He said. I smiled again.

"Wanna hold her?" I asked. His eyes lit up.

"Sure!" He said and I gave her to him. Will looked at his sister again.

"She looks like a mix of you and Dad." He said. I nodded.

"She does doesn't she?" I said. I noticed Will brought Winter closer to his face and she started licking him. I smiled at that.

"She likes you." I said.

"I hope so, I'm her big brother." He said. He and Walter then walked over to me.

"I love you both so much." Walter said giving me a hug. Will hugged me while he was holding Winter.

"I love you both." He said. I smiled.

"I love you all too." I said. I couldn't wait to see what my daughter would be like when she's grown up.

(Five years later)

(Will's POV)

I couldn't believe my little sister was five years old now. She was growing up fast. She now had her fangs and has vampire powers like me.

"Come on sis, hold still." I said. Winter was fidgeting in her chair. It was her birthday today and I was helping her get ready for her party. We were also celebrating our cousins Wesker and Leon's birthdays too since they were pretty close to my sister's.

"You know I don't like sitting still big brother!" She said. She was very hyperactive and playful. Reminded me what I was like when I was five years old.

"Just give me a second.. there we go!" I said finishing what I was doing. Winter got up from her chair and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt with a flower design on it and she wore a studded collar. The image on the pendent was a heart and she had her hair braided. She wore two white earrings on each ear.

"I look great! Thanks Will." She said walking back to me and giving me a hug. I smiled.

"No problem. Now let's go, I'm sure everything's ready for your birthday party." I said. She nodded.

"Okay big brother." She said. I grabbed her paw and led her outside of the hotel. We came to a large open area with picnic tables and lots of decorations. There were presents at the base of one of the trees.

"Wow!" Winter said looking around in amazement. She noticed her cousins Wesker and Leon standing by the presents and went to join them.

"Hi guys!" She said in an excited tone. The two of them turned to look at her.

"Hi Winter!" Wesker said giving her a hug. The three of them were very close.

"Hi." Leon said. Winter noticed Leon sounded a little upset.

"What's wrong Leon? You sound sad." She asked. He shook his head.

"I'm fine." He said. Winter couldn't help but be worried with her cousins reaction.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked Wesker.

"He misses Daddy. He had to leave on a trip a few days ago." He replied. Wesker was a momma's boy, and Leon was a daddy's boy.

"Don't worry Leon. Uncle Wayde will be back soon." She said. It was true, he was supposed to come back tomorrow.

"I hope so." He said. That's when Mom and Amanda walked over to them.

"Come on guys. Everyone wants to see the birthday kids." Mom said. Winter looked at her and nodded.

"Okay Mommy." She said. Mom took her paw and led her to the others, while Amanda took Wesker and Leon's paws and did the same. She noticed Leon looked sad.

"Mommy's got a surprise for you Leon." She said. He continued staring at the ground, not very thrilled.

"There's my little Leon!" He heard a familiar voice say. He looked up and saw his dad Wayde standing in front of him.

"Daddy! You're back!" He said running up to him and hugging him. He picked him up and held him.

"I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow?" Leon asked.

"I got to come home early." He replied. "I didn't want to miss my boys fifth birthday."

"I'm glad you're back Daddy. I missed you so much." Leon said. He absolutely hated it when his dad left, like he was scared he wouldn't come home. He then put Leon down.

"Now, go have some fun. You only turn five once." He said. Leon nodded and looked at his cousin and brother.

"Let's go play guys!" He said. Wesker and Winter nodded and they went to go join the other monster kids in the bouncy house.

(An hour later)

Wesker, Winter, and Leon got to open their presents. They mostly got everything they asked for and after that they started playing tag with the other monster kids. I noticed there was a piñata hanging from one of the trees.

"Is that a piñata?" I asked. Mom nodded.

"They'll get to open later." She said. After they were done playing they got to open the piñata. Candy spilled from the bottom and the kids rushed over to get some. After that, they started playing again for the rest of the time.

(A few hours later)

The party was over. Winter and I were in my room. We shared a room since most of the other rooms were taken.

"Did you have a good birthday?" I asked. She nodded eagerly.

"I sure did!" She said. I then thought of something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Here's your present." I said handing her a wrapped box. She ripped open the box and looked in it. It was a toy she really wanted and didn't get from Mom and Dad.

"Oh, thank you so much big brother!" She said hugging me and kissing me on the cheek. I smiled.

"Your welcome sis." I said. She then yawned, showing her werewolf teeth and fangs. I picked her up and held her.

"Aww, is someone getting sleepy?" I asked cradling her. She nodded and started falling asleep. Before too long, she fell asleep in my arms. I carried her to her bed and gently put her down on it. I tucked her in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night sis." I said softly. I went over to my bed and laid down. I fell asleep not too long after.


	10. An unbreakable bond

I woke up a couple hours later to the sound of my little sister crying and whimpering. I yawned and looked over at her.

"Aww, what's the matter Winter?" I asked in a sweet voice. She turned and looked at me. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I…I had a bad dream Will. Very bad monsters were trying to hurt me." She said in a shaky voice. She started crying again.

"Come here you." I said holding out my arms. Winter got off her bed, walked over to my bed, and embraced me. She buried her face in my shirt, still crying. I wrapped my arms around her and started rocking her back and forth.

"Shh, it's okay sis. As long as I'm around, I will never let anyone hurt you." I said. After I said that, Winter stopped crying and looked at me.

"Re…Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Of course, you're my little sister. I'll always protect you." I said. She then smiled and hugged me again.

"Thanks big brother." She said. I then yawned again.

"Well, I'm going back to sleep." I said.

"I don't want to go back to sleep alone big brother." She said.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" I asked. She nodded happily and laid down next to me. I felt her cuddle into me, and I smiled.

"Big brother?" She said. I turned to look at her.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I love you." She said. I smiled again and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too sis." I said. Winter then let out the cutest yawn I've ever heard, and she was asleep within a few minutes. I fell asleep not too long after.

(The next morning)

I woke up and began to stretch a bit. I noticed Winter was still asleep next to me and tried to move without waking her up. However the second I moved, she woke up. She yawned and looked at me.

"Good morning big brother." She said. I looked at her and nodded. Then we heard a knock on the door and someone walked in. It was our mom Wilma.

"Good morning Mom." I said looking at her. Winter looked at her too.

"Hi Mommy." She said. Mom looked at us both and smiled.

"Good morning you two, did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"I did, thanks to my big brother." Winter said. Mom looked at her.

"What do you mean by that honey?" She asked.

"I had a bad dream and he comforted me. He even let me sleep next to him." Winter said. Mom then looked at me.

"Is that true sweetie?" She asked. I nodded.

"That was very sweet of you Will. It's nice to see you looking out for your little sister." She said. I nodded again.

"I love her very much." I said. Mom smiled.

"You two remind me of how close me and your Uncle Wayde were when we were younger. We still are close, I just don't get to see him as much." She said. I nodded again.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." She said leaving our room. Winter looked at me again.

"Can we play together big brother?" She asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Sure!" I said eagerly.

"Let's go!" She said. She got off my bed, grabbed my paw, and led me to the hotel lobby.

"We're going outside to play Dad!" I called to him. He was helping Grandpa Drac and Grandma Martha with something at the front desk.

"Be careful you two!" He called back.

"We will!" I called again. Winter led me into the forest and we eventually came to the large open area where we had her and our cousins birthday party.

"What do you want to play big brother?" She asked. I thought for a second.

"How about, we play tag! You're it!" I said touching her. I got down on all fours and started running away from her.

"Hey, no fair!" She said. She got down on all fours and chased after me. She was eventually able to catch me.

"I caught you!" She said proudly. I sighed in defeat.

"Yeah, you did." I said. She then got on all fours again and started running from me. I did the same but I was never able to catch her. She was fast.

"Hey, how…about...we play…something else?" I asked in short breaths. I was out of breath from chasing her.

"Okay!" She said.

"You pick the game." I said.

"Hide and seek!" She said. I nodded.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" I asked.

"I'll go first." She said. I nodded and she went over a tree and closed her eyes.

"One…two…three…" She started counting. I quickly looked around for a hiding spot and noticed a tree. I climbed up the tree using my claws and sat on one of the branches.

"Eight…Nine…Ten! Ready or not, here I come!" She called. I giggled a bit. She was never going to find me up here!

"Now where could my big brother be?" She said to herself. She noticed a bush near the tree I was hiding in.

"Hmm…" She walked over to the bush and looked in it.

"Gotcha!" She noticed the bush was empty.

"What? Where could he be?" She said. She then heard some rustling in the tree and looked up.

"I found you!" She said. I sighed.

"Aww, I didn't think you would look up here." I said. I climbed down the tree and looked at her.

"My turn to count." I said. She nodded and I put my face against the tree and closed my eyes.

"One…two…three…" I began to count. Winter quickly looked around and found a bush quite a ways from the tree. She hid in it and waited. Suddenly, she was picked up by a man dressed in a hunter's outfit.

"Hey! Let me go!" She screamed.

"Well, well, looks like I got a live one. You will be perfect in my living room…stuffed and mounted on my wall!" He said. Winter got a scared look on her face.

"Big brother! Help!" She screamed as loud as she could. I heard Winter yell for me and I quickly rushed to where I heard her voice. I saw the man holding her.

"Hey, let my little sister go!" I screamed. The monster hunter dropped Winter and looked at me.

"Well, another werewolf. Looks like my lucky day." He said pointing his gun at me.

"You're going to wish you never messed with me." I said. The man tried to shoot me with his gun, but the bullet missed me. I grabbed the gun he was holding and disarmed him. I punched him in the face a few times.

"Okay! I give up!" He screamed. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and gave him a death stare.

"If I ever catch you messing with my little sister again, I'll make sure you regret it. Got it?!" I asked in a demanding tone.

"Yes!" He said in a fearful voice. I then shoved him to the ground.

"Get out of here." I said. He got up, grabbed his gun, and took off running. I then walked over to Winter. She was whimpering. I wrapped my arms around her and picked her up.

"It's okay sis. The bad man's gone now." I said. She looked at me.

"What if he comes back?" She asked fearfully.

"I don't think he will." I said. I then decided we should go back to the hotel.

"I think it's time we go home." I said. Winter nodded and I walked back to the hotel while carrying her. We walked through the front entrance, where Mom and Dad were waiting for us.

"Back so soon?" Dad asked.

"Some human hunter tried to hurt my little sister." I said. Mom gasped and Dad gave us a concerned look.

"Oh my god, are you two okay?" Mom asked in a worried tone. I nodded.

"We're fine. Winter's still shook up though." I said. She was still whimpering while I was holding her. I nudged her cheek a bit and pressed my nose to hers. I stared into her eyes.

"It's okay sis. I told you I will never let anyone hurt you." I said kissing her on the cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tightened her grip on me. It was like she was afraid she would lose me if she let go.

"At least you're okay. I don't know what I would do if you two got hurt." Dad said. I nodded.

"I don't think we'll be going outside the hotel anytime soon." I said. I would never admit it to my parents or my sister, but I was scared too. I was afraid that man would find the hotel and try to hurt me or the rest of my family.

"We're going to our room." I told Mom and Dad. They nodded and went back to their business. I walked up the flight of stairs and walked down the hallway to our room. I sat down on my bed. Winter was still holding me.

"You can let go now sis." I said. She fearfully shook her head.

"I don't want to let go!" She said in a scared tone. That's when I grabbed her and started rocking her in my arms. I stared at her while I was rocking her.

"Nothing bad will ever happen to you sis. Not while I'm around." I said. She stared back at me.

"Nothing?" She asked.

"Nothing." I repeated. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm lucky to have you as my big brother Will." She said. I pulled her into a hug and smiled too.

"That's very sweet." I said. She then kissed me on the cheek.

"Love you big brother." She said.

"I love you too sis." I said. I then walked over to my bed and sat down, while Winter went and started playing with some of her toys. I couldn't help but think about what would have happened if I hadn't found my little sister in time. If she ever got hurt, I would never forgive myself. I eventually expelled the thought from my head.

'No, I have to stop thinking like that. I will never let anything bad happen to Winter.' I thought to myself. I then got off my bed and went over to where Winter was and grabbed one of her toys. I started playing with her, and eventually I forgot about what happened. I was just happy she was safe, and I will always protect her.


	11. A very big surprise

(Wayde's POV)

I was in my room with my sister, spending some time with her. It was the first time in a while I got to spend some time with her, as we had our hands full taking care of our children. Today was different though, because Winter was spending a day with her cousins Wesker and Leon. Will and Amanda were watching after them along with Walter. Wilma looked at me.

"So, how do you like being a dad little bro?" She asked. I was doing something else and stopped to look at her.

"I like it so far. It's not easy, but I love my sons." I said. She nodded.

"Do you regret becoming a mom Wilma?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not at all. I love Will and Winter with all my heart, taking care of them can be hard sometimes, but Walter and I have been doing pretty good so far." She said. I nodded. After a bit, we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened. It was our dad Dennis.

"Hi Dad." I greeted. He looked at us both and nodded.

"Your mom and I want to talk to you two." He said. I couldn't help but feel nervous when he said that. I hope nothing bad has happened.

"Is it something bad?" Wilma asked. Dad looked at her and shook his head.

"The opposite actually. I think you two are going to be very happy." He said. Wilma and I looked at each other and then looked back at our dad.

"Okay Dad. We'll be there in a bit." Wilma said. Dad nodded and left our room. We left our room and walked down the hall.

"I wonder what Mom and Dad want to talk to us about?" Wilma said while we were walking. I looked at her and shrugged.

"Don't know. We'll find out when we get there." I said. Wilma nodded and we continued walking down the hall. Eventually, we got to Mom and Dad's room and walked in. Mom was sitting down on a chair with Dad standing next to her. I noticed Mom's belly was bigger than it was before. Was she pregnant? Or was she just eating a lot and gained some weight?

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Wilma asked. Mom and Dad looked at us.

"Well, I'm sure you noticed your mom's big belly." Dad said. Wilma and I both nodded.

"You two are going to have a baby sister." Mom said. Wilma and I both looked at each other with a surprised expression.

"R…Really?" We both said at the same time. Mom nodded.

"Yes, we both found out a few weeks ago that I'm pregnant with a baby girl." She said. Wilma and I looked at each other again and gave each other a hug.

"I can't believe it!" Wilma said.

"We're going to have a baby sister!" I said. Mom and Dad looked at each other and smiled.

"I told you they would be happy." Dad told Mom. She nodded. After we were finished hugging, we turned our attention back to Mom and Dad.

"Have you guys picked out a name for her yet?" Wilma asked. Mom and Dad smiled again and nodded.

"Yes we did. Her name's going to be Willow." Dad said. Wilma and I smiled.

"That's a pretty name." I said. Mom and Dad smiled once more.

"That's all we wanted to tell you two." Dad said. We both nodded and walked back to our room. Wilma and I were very excited, we couldn't stop talking about it.

"I wonder what she's going to look like?" Wilma said. I nodded.

"I wonder if she'll look just like Mom or Dad?" I said. Wilma nodded too. We both talked about it for a while.

"I can't wait for our baby sister to come." Wilma said. I nodded.

"I'm looking forward to it too." I said.

(Some time later)

It's been quite some time since Mom told us she was pregnant. It was time to welcome our newest addition to the family.

Wilma and I were standing outside of the room Mom and Dad were in the hospital ward. Grandma Mavis, Grandpa Johnny, Grandma Wanda, and Grandpa Wayne were with us as well. Grandpa Johnny was still alive because Grandma Mavis made him a vampire. After a bit, the doctor came out.

"You guys can come in now." He told us. We went inside the room and Mom was holding our baby sister wrapped in a white cloth.

"Say hi to your little sister you two." Dad said to us. Wilma and I walked over to Mom and looked at our little sister. We both saw two beautiful blue eyes looking at us. She looked like a mix of Mom and Dad. She had Mom's blue eyes, her light brown fur, and she even had a little orange in her fur like me.

"Aww, she's so cute!" Wilma said. Mom looked at her and smiled.

"Do you want to hold her?" She asked Wilma. Her eyes lit up.

"Sure!" She said. Wilma held out her arms and Mom gave her to her. Wilma and I looked at our sister.

"She looks like a mix of you and Dad." I said. Mom nodded.

"Yeah she does." She said. Our grandparents got to see her and they all agreed she was cute. Our little sister looked around, wondering who all these people looking at her were. She then pointed her little paw to me.

"I think she wants to see her big brother." Wilma said. I nodded and held my arms out and she gave her to me. I looked at her and moved my face closer to hers. She started licking my face, and Mom and Dad smiled.

"She likes you." Mom said. I nodded.

"What are you guys going to name her?" Grandma Mavis asked. Mom and Dad looked at each other and smiled.

"Willow." Mom said. Our grandparents all smiled at that.

"That's a pretty name." Grandma Mavis said. Wilma and I looked at our little sister and smiled. We both loved her so much. I couldn't wait to see what she would be like when she grows up.

(One year later)

Wilma and I couldn't believe our little sister was a year old already. She was growing up fast. One night, we both woke up to the sound of our little sister crying. We yawned and got from our beds and walked over to her crib.

"Aww, what's the matter Willow?" I asked in a sweet voice. When I said that, she stopped crying, looked at us and giggled.

"Come here." I said reaching my arms into her crib and grabbing her. I held her and Wilma looked at her.

"Did you want some comfort?" She asked giving our sister a little kiss on the cheek. As if she knew what we were asking, Willow nodded her head.

"Well, you seem fine now, so I'm going back to sleep." I said putting Willow back in her crib. Not even halfway to our beds, she started crying again. We both sighed and went back to her crib.

"You don't want to be alone do you?" Wilma asked. Willow stopped crying and nodded again. I picked her up and held her in my arms again.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" I asked. She giggled in response, so I took that as a yes. I went over to my bed and put Willow down. I then laid down on my bed and picked Willow up and laid her next to me. I felt her cuddle into me, and I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night baby sister." I said softly. She was asleep within a couple minutes. Wilma then looked at me and smiled.

"That reminds me of when you were just a year old Wayde." She said. I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, you wouldn't stop crying, so I let you sleep next to me." She said. I nodded.

"I bet I was cute as a baby." I said. She smiled again.

"You still are cute." She said. I smiled at that.

"Aww, thanks sis." I said. She then walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Good night little bro." She said.

"Good night sis." I said. Wilma then went to her bed and laid down. She was asleep within a couple minutes and so was I.

(The next morning)

I woke up and noticed my sisters were still asleep. I tried to get up to avoid waking Willow, but as soon I moved, she woke up.

"Oh, I didn't mean to wake you up." I said. She didn't seem to mind though, she held her arms out at me and I picked her up and held her. I heard a knock on the door and someone came in. It was our mom Winnie.

"Hi Mom." I said. She looked at us and smiled.

"Well, good morning you two!" She said. Wilma woke up after a little bit and looked at Mom.

"Good morning Mom." She said.

"Same to you sweetie." She said. She looked at all three of us.

"So, did you sleep well?" She asked. I nodded.

"Kind of." I said.

"What do you mean by that honey?" She asked.

"Well, Willow woke us up with her crying and was having trouble getting back to sleep, so I let her sleep next to me." I said. Mom smiled at me.

"That was sweet of you Wayde. It's nice to see you two getting along with your little sister." She said. I smiled too.

"I love my little sister." I said. Mom nodded.

"Well, I'll leave you guys alone." She said. Wilma and I nodded and she left our room. I then went over to our closet and pulled out some toys. I scattered them on the floor and put Willow down. I grabbed a toy and gave it to her. She happily started playing with it. Wilma then walked over to us and sat down. She started playing with our sister. I sat down and started playing with our sister too. We then got a little surprise.

"W…Wayde." We heard a little voice say. I looked at our sister and then at Wilma.

"Did you hear that?" I asked in excitement. Wilma nodded and we heard the little voice again.

"W…Wilma." Willow said. We both looked at her in amazement!

"She said her first words!" Wilma said in excitement. I quickly got up.

"I have to get Mom and Dad!" I said. I left our room and ran down the hallway to our parents room.

"Mom, Dad, come quick!" I said. They both looked at me.

"What's wrong Wayde?" Mom asked.

"Just come here!" I said. I ran out of their room and down the hallway with Mom and Dad following. We got to my room.

"What's going on?" Dad asked. Wilma was holding Willow in her lap.

"Willow said her first words!" Wilma said in excitement. Mom and Dad looked at her in amazement.

"Come on sis, say it again." Wilma said.

"Wilma, Wayde." Willow said. Mom and Dad were shocked at what they heard.

"Oh my god, and she's only a year old!" Mom said. We looked at Mom and Dad and smiled.

"It's just like when Wayde said his first words." Wilma said. Mom and Dad smiled.

"Yeah, I remember that." Mom said. I went over to Wilma and held out my arms. Wilma gave Willow to me and I held her in my arms. I couldn't believe my little sister said her first words! I loved her so much. I couldn't wait to see what she will be like when she gets older.

(Five years later)

Our little sister was now five years old. She has fangs like us and the same vampire powers we have. Today is her birthday and we were having a party to celebrate.

"Are you excited for your birthday?" I asked. Willow looked at me and nodded eagerly.

"I sure am!" She said.

"What do you think you'll get?" Wilma asked. Willow looked at her.

"I don't know, but I hope they're good presents." She said. I then handed her a gift wrapped box.

"Speaking of which, here's your present. It's from both of us." I said.

"Shouldn't you wait to give it to me?" She asked. We both shook our heads.

"It's okay. Open it." I said. She ripped the gift wrap off and opened the box. It was a toy she really wanted.

"Thank you big brother! Thank you big sister!" She said in an excited tone. We both nodded and smiled.

"You're welcome sis. Now, let's get you ready for your party." I said. She nodded eagerly.

"Okay!" She said. I walked over to Wilma's dresser and grabbed a ponytail holder. I walked back over to Willow and tied her hair in a ponytail since that was the way she liked it. She was dressed in a violet long-sleeved shirt with a skull on it. It was different though, as there was no crossbones under the skull. She wore a brown spiked collar that had a lightning symbol on the gold pendent. She also wore one white earring on each ear like Mom and Wilma did. When I was finished, she walked over to the mirror and looked at herself.

"Thanks big brother, I look good." She said. I smiled.

"You're welcome sis. Now let's go, everything should be ready for your party now. She nodded.

"Okay." She said. Wilma and I took her paws and led her outside the hotel. We came to the large open area and there were tables everywhere with balloons. Against one of the trees was bunch of presents. Willow looked around in amazement.

"Wow!" She said looking around. She noticed her niece's and nephew's over by the presents and ran over to them.

"Hey guys!" She said. Will, Winter, Wesker, and Leon all looked her.

"There she is, the birthday girl!" Will said picking her up and holding her.

"Happy birthday Willow!" Winter said. Willow looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Winter." She said.

"Happy birthday!" Wesker and Leon both said. Willow looked at them and smiled.

"Thanks." She said. Will put her down and she went over to her presents. Mom noticed that and walked over to her.

"Willow, you to wait to open your presents." She said. Willow gave her a disappointed look.

"Do I have to Mommy?" She asked. Mom nodded.

"Yes, now come on, everyone wants to see the birthday girl." She said.

"Okay." Willow said. Mom took her paw and brought her to our other relatives. They all wished her a happy birthday.

(An hour later)

Willow got to open her presents and most of them were toys she wanted. After that, she went to go play with her friends in the bouncy house. A few more hours passed and her party was over. The three of us went back to our room.

"Did you have a good birthday?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded eagerly.

"I sure did!" She said. A few minutes later, she let out a very cute yawn that showed her werewolf teeth and fangs. I walked over to her and picked her up and held her in my arms.

"Are you getting sleepy?" I asked. She nodded and I started cradling her. She started falling asleep in my arms. I gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night sis, I love you." I said while she was still somewhat awake.

"Love…you…too big brother." She said sheepishly. Wilma walked over to us and gave Willow a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you sis." She said.

"Love…you…" Willow began to say, but she fell asleep before she finished her sentence. Wilma wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug.

"Love you little bro." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"I love you too sis." I said. She let go of me and went to go lay down on her bed. She was asleep within a few minutes. I went over to Willow's bed, which was in between mine and Wilma's and I put her down. I tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the cheek before I went to my bed. I laid down and fell asleep not too long after.


	12. Making new friends

I woke up several hours later and went to the hotel kitchen, where my mom was cooking breakfast.

"Good morning Mom." I greeted. She turned around and looked at me.

"Well, good morning Wayde! Did you sleep well?" She asked. I nodded.

"You must be hungry, here you go." She said after she was finished cooking. She put the food she made on a plate and put it on the table. I sat down at the table and began eating. While I was eating, a thought came to my mind.

"Is there anything interesting happening today Mom?" I asked. She nodded.

"Uncle Drac told me a family of werecats are checking in today." She said. I nodded.

"Well, maybe I should introduce myself." I said. Mom nodded and I finished eating. I left the kitchen and walked down the hallway. Along the way I was greeted by my best friend Crash and my mom's little sister Sunny.

"Hi Crash." I greeted warmly, giving him a hug. The two of us are very close and we've been friends ever since we were puppies.

"What's up Wayde?" He asked returning the hug. I then looked at Sunny.

"Hi Aunt Sunny." I said. Due to the fact my mom was grown up by the time she was born, Sunny was a lot younger than me. She was only seven years old. She was dressed similar to my mom, she wore a fuchsia long sleeved shirt with a skull on it and she had her hair tied in a pink bow with white polka dots on it. She didn't wear a collar like Mom did.

"Hi." She greeted. Crash then turned his attention back to me.

"So, what are you doing Wayde?" He asked.

"Mom told me a family of werecats are checking in soon. I thought I would go introduce myself. " I said. Crash nodded.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Not at all." I replied. Crash took Sunny's paw and we started walked down the hallway again. We eventually made it to the lobby and waited for awhile. Mom joined us before too long and waited longer. We heard a loud rumble and a tornado of hisses and claws entered the hotel. The family was here. Their mom and dad walked in shortly after.

"Come on kids, try to behave for once." He said trying to get his litter to listen to him. They didn't however and did as they wanted, much to their father's dismay. I noticed the dad had bright orange fur and was dressed in a white shirt with black pants and suspenders, while his wife had pale white fur with slight dark black circles around her eyes. She was wearing a black dress with rose designs on it.

"Big family." I said and Crash nodded. We both walked over to the family while Sunny and Winnie stayed behind. Little did we know, Sunny had her eyes on one of the male werecats.

(Sunny's POV)

I was looking at one of the male werecats. He had pale white fur, bright red eyes, and he was wearing a red hoodie that had an image of a ghost on it. He noticed I was staring at him and he stared back at me. I couldn't take my eyes off him for some weird reason. It was like I was in a trance. My sister Winnie noticed I was staring at him and smiled.

"Why don't you go talk to him sis, instead of staring at him?" She suggested. I snapped out of it when she said that and looked at her.

"Umm…yeah sure." I said. I walked over to the male werecat and looked at him.

"H..hi." I said in a shy and nervous tone.

"Hi." He said in a nervous tone. "What's your name?"

"Su..Sun…" I said trying to say my name but I couldn't spit it out.

"I've never met a girl named Sun before." He said. I shook my head.

"No, no, my name's Sunny." I said. I wanted to face paw myself so badly. I can't believe I just did that! He'll never like me now!

"I'm Casper." He said holding out his paw. I took his paw and we shook paws. After a bit, his parents looked at me.

"Well aren't you a little cutie? I'm Cleo, and this is my husband Clifford." She introduced. Clifford looked at me for a brief second and nodded before he started yelling at his litter again. I noticed there was a little werecat standing next to Casper. He looked like a mini version of Clifford, except he was dressed a little different. He was wearing a long red shirt with a fish image on it and he had a pacifier in his mouth. The pacifier had an image of a fish with x's in the eyes and he was carrying a mouse doll with him. The doll was pretty worn out, so I assumed he's had it for a long time.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"My little brother CJ." He replied. "He's a year old so he can talk, but he's usually pretty quiet."

"He's adorable." I said. CJ looked at me and smiled when I said that. I kept it a secret, but I thought Casper was adorable too. He then looked at his parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I spend some time with Sunny?" He asked. Clifford looked at him and smiled.

"Should have expected the only male that respects me to ask me something. Of course you can son." He said. Casper got an excited look on his face and grabbed my paw. Then an older looking werecat came up to us. He was a lot taller than both of us and was dressed different. He wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it and his fur was brown. He looked like he was around fourteen years old.

"Casper has a girlfriend!" He said in a teasing voice. Casper's face turned bright red when he said that.

"Stop it Carlos! She's not my girlfriend!" He insisted. A female werecat then walked up to us. She wore dark eyeliner and her fur was white. She wore a black shirt with a mouse on it and her head hair was dyed blue. She also wore colored plastic bracelets on her arms. She looked like she was around the same age as Carlos.

"There's nothing wrong with liking a girl little brother. You're getting to that age." She said.

"We're just friends Chloe. I swear!" He said. Chloe smiled when he said that.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." She said. Casper then looked at me.

"Ignore them. Let's go." He said. He then looked at CJ.

"Go on CJ. Go to Mommy and Daddy." He said. CJ nodded and trotted over to his parents. We started walking up the steps and I was leading him to my room.

"Who were those two?" I asked.

"My older brother Carlos and my older sister Chloe. They like to pick on me, but they care about me." He said. I nodded.

"They seem pretty nice." I said. Casper nodded.

"Yeah, but they can be mean sometimes." He said. Before too long, we got to my room and I closed the door to my room. I sat down on my bed and Casper sat next to me.

"So, tell me about yourself Casper." I said. He nodded.

"Well, I'm seven years old, and I live here in Transylvania with my family." He said.

"I'm seven years old too." I said. He nodded again.

"That's cool." He said. We spent a few hours talking with each other and before we knew it was time to go to bed. I was a little upset at this, but I smiled when Casper got up and looked at me.

"So, want to play together tomorrow?" He asked. My eyes lit up.

"Sure!" I replied in a eager tone. Casper started walking to my door and was about to leave.

"Hey Casper, can I tell you something?" I said. He turned around and looked at me.

"Sure, what is it?" He asked. I got up and walked over to him.

"You're a cutie." I said. His face turned bright red when I said that.

"Umm, thanks?" He said. I don't think he was expecting what I did next. I got a little closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned an even brighter shade of red and he gave me a surprised look. I blushed a little bit too.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah…sure." He said in a slightly nervous tone. He then left my room and I closed the door behind him. I then started thinking about him and my heart started racing. I remember Winnie once told me what it feels like when you're in love and I was showing one of the signs. Was it possible? Could I be falling in love with him even though I just met him? I guess only time will tell. I decided it was time for me to go to bed and I laid down on my bed. I fell asleep not too long after.

(The next morning)

I woke up and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast. After eating, I went to the lobby to take a look around. I noticed Winnie was sitting at a table and went over to her. I sat down next to her, she looked at me and smiled.

"Well, good morning sis." She greeted. I nodded in response.

"Hey sis, can I ask you something?" I said. She nodded.

"Of course." She replied.

"Do…do you know when you're in love?" I asked. She just smiled when I said that.

"Why? Do you think you're in love?" She asked. I started blushing and nodded a bit.

"It's Casper, isn't it?" She asked. I nodded again and she smiled again.

"That's cute! You two remind me of Dennis and me when we were kids." She said. After she said that, I thought came to my mind.

"How did you meet Dennis anyway sis?" I asked. She looked at me again.

"I was there when he was born. Actually, if it wasn't for me, he wouldn't have been born at all." She said. I gave her a surprised look.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, at the time, Uncle Drac wasn't too fond of humans because he blamed them for the supposed death of his zing. Aunt Mavis and Johnny were falling for each other and Uncle Drac was doing his best to keep them apart." She said.

"Johnny wasn't always a vampire?" I asked. Winnie shook her head.

"No, he was human once. Aunt Mavis made him a vampire so they could be together forever. Anyway, after Johnny left, Uncle Drac told her that he left and it upset her quite a bit. Seeing her so upset is what made Uncle Drac go after Johnny. After traveling through the forest a bit, they found one of Johnny's disposed t-shirts, because Dad lost his sense of smell, he called on our brothers to help, but being the dimwitted buffoons they are, didn't listen to him, so he called on me to help. I told them where he went, and Uncle Drac and the others went after Johnny. Before too long, they brought Johnny back. Aunt Mavis and him started dating, got married, and before too long, Dennis was born." She said.

"Wow, that's quite a story sis." I said. She nodded.

"There's more. I remember the day he was born. When Mom and Dad brought me and our brothers to see Aunt Mavis, I remember actually jumping into the gurney Aunt Mavis was on and I just stared at Dennis and started sniffing him. He had a very nice smell to him, unlike our brothers." She said. I nodded.

"So, why were you so sweet on him? I remember hearing our brothers talking about it." I asked.

"That started when we were real little. Aunt Mavis and Johnny would sometimes go out and more often then not, she would leave Dennis with me so I could watch him. I was only three years old at the time, but because I was so mature and responsible, Aunt Mavis would let me watch him. I think she did that too because she knew I liked spending time with him. I remember one particular time I watched him well." She said.

*Flashback*

(Winnie's POV)

"Are you sure you got all that Winnie?" Aunt Mavis asked reviewing her list.

"Yes Aunt Mavis I got it all." I said. I looked over at Dennis. He was on the floor playing with some of his toys. I couldn't believe he was already a year old. He was growing up fast.

"Are you sure?" Aunt Mavis asked again.

"Yes Aunt Mavis. Everything will be fine, I promise." I said. Aunt Mavis then smiled.

"Okay then." She said. She walked over to me and pet me on the head, which made me smile. She then walked over to Dennis and kneeled down and kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye honey, I'll be back soon." She said.

"Bye bye." Dennis said in a cute voice. I found it adorable when he talked. He was learning quickly. Aunt Mavis then left my room. Dennis crawled over to me and looked at me.

"Winnie play!" He said. I smiled and sat down in front of him. I grabbed some of the toys he was playing with.

"Okay Dennis let's play." I said. He giggled and I started playing with him. I noticed I would get a warm and happy feeling in me whenever I was around Dennis. I didn't know what the feeling was, but it was a nice feeling. After a little bit, Dennis giggled again because I accidentally made a face while playing with him.

"Again!" He said in a happy tone. I smiled at that.

"Okay." I said. I made the face again and he laughed. I found it so adorable when he laughed. Everything about him made me so happy. He was everything to me. What he did next really surprised me. He leaned forward and kissed me on the cheek. I blushed a little bit when he did that. He looked at me after he did that.

"Love." He said. I was a little confused at first, but I realized he must be trying to say "I love you".

"Aww, that's so sweet Dennis!" I said. I then leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. He giggled when I did that and I smiled. I started playing with him again and before too long, Aunt Mavis came back and checked on us.

"Hey there you two! Are you having fun?" She asked. When I heard her voice, I got up and ran over to her.

"Aunt Mavis! Dennis kissed me on the cheek!" I said. She looked at me and smiled.

"He did?" She asked. I nodded.

"He said love too." I said. She smiled again.

"That's his way of saying I love you." She said. I was surprised when she said that. Dennis just told me he loves me and he's only a year old.

"That's so sweet! He likes you Winnie." She said. I smiled when she said that.

"I like him too." I said. I now understood what this feeling was when I was around Dennis. It was love. At this point, I knew Dennis was my zing. He was everything to me, and I would do anything to make him happy. Dennis crawled over to me and tugged on my shirt. I picked him up and held him in my arms.

"Winnie love." He said. Aunt Mavis smiled when he said that and I smiled too.

"I love you too Dennis." I said in a sweet voice. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he giggled. I put him down and continued playing with him until it was time for us to go to bed.

*End of flashback*

(Sunny's POV)

I looked at Winnie after she was finished with her story and smiled.

"Aww, that's a really cute story sis." I said. She smiled too.

"It's like we were made for each other, isn't it?" She asked. I nodded and realized Casper was most likely waiting for me to come get him.

"Oh, I better go. Casper's waiting for me." I said. Winnie nodded.

"Well, don't let me keep you sis." She said. I nodded and left my sister to go look for Casper. Winnie smiled as she watched me go.

'It's cute my little sister found her zing.' She thought to herself.

(Meanwhile)

I walked down the hallway looking for Casper. I saw his mom Cleo and decided to question her.

"Hey Cleo, do you know where Casper is?" I asked. She looked at me and nodded.

"He should be in our room. It's just down the hallway." She said pointing to a door near the end of the hallway. I nodded and ran down the hallway on all fours and burst through the door. He looked at me and smiled.

"That took awhile. I thought you weren't coming for a bit." He said.

"Sorry, I was talking to my older sister." I said. "Are you ready to play?" His eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" He said in a excited voice. I then grabbed his paw.

"Let's go!" I said. We left the room and went to the lobby. We ventured outside of the hotel and into the forest. We eventually came to a large open area.

"So, what do you want to play?" Casper asked. I thought for a second.

"How about…we play tag! You're it!" I said tagging him. I got on all fours and ran away from him.

"Hey! No fair!" He said also getting on all fours and he chased after me. After a little bit, he caught up to me and tackled me to the ground.

"I got you!" He said in triumph. I sighed in disappointment.

"Yeah, you got me." I said. Casper helped me up and he got on all fours and ran away from me. I did the same and chased after him. I caught him after a little bit.

"Ahh, you got me." He said. I smiled and nodded.

"I sure did." I said. I helped him up and we looked at each other.

"What do you want to play now?" I asked.

"How about hide and seek?" I suggested. He nodded.

"Okay." He said. He went over to a nearby tree and started counting.

"One…two…three…" I quickly looked around for a hiding spot and looked up at a nearby tree. I went over to the tree and climbed up it with my claws. I sat on one of the branches and waited.

"Eight…nine…ten. Ready or not, here I come!" He called. I giggled. He wasn't going to find me up here!

Casper searched around the area for me and noticed a bush near the tree I was in.

"Hmm " He said going over to the bush and looking in it.

"Gotcha! What? Where is she?" He said. He then looked up at the tree and noticed me sitting on the branch.

"Ha! Found you!" He said. I sighed.

"I didn't think you would look up here." I said. I climbed down the tree and looked at him.

"You're turn to hide." I said. He nodded and I went to the tree I hid in and started counting.

"One…two…three…" He quickly looked around for a hiding spot and hid in the bush near the tree.

"Eight…nine…ten! Ready or not, here I come!" I called. I looked around for him and looked up at the tree I hid in to see if he was there. He wasn't, then I heard some rustling in the bush. I went over to the bush and looked in it and there he was.

"I found you!" I said. He sighed and got out of the bush.

"Yeah, you did." He said. A thought came to my mind.

"Hey, come here, I want to give you something." I said. He nodded.

"Okay, sure." He said. He got closer to me and I grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't expect that. We held the kiss for a bit before I backed away from him.

"Why did you do that?" He asked blushing. I blushed too.

"Cuz I like you, and I wanted to." I said in a playful tone.

"I…I like you too." He said in a very nervous tone. I could tell he wasn't used to a girl doing these things to him. I gave him a hug and we continued playing for a while before going back to the hotel. We went to his parents room. He gave me another hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, see ya." I said. He went into the room and I walked down the hallway to my room. My sister Winnie was waiting for me when I got there.

"Hey sis, did you have fun with Casper?" She asked. I nodded eagerly.

"I sure did!" I said. Winnie then smiled.

"Did you enjoy your first kiss?" She asked. I gave her a confused look.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I said. She smiled again.

"Don't try to hide it sis, I saw you two kiss from my window." She said. I forgot her room had a good view of the forest in front of the hotel.

"You really do have a crush on him, don't you?" She asked. I started blushing.

"I…well…yes." I said in a shy tone. She smiled once more.

"There's nothing wrong with that sis. You're getting to the age when you'll start to like boys." She said. I looked at her.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded, and I walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thanks sis." I said. She nodded and left my room. I went to my bed and laid down. I yawned a bit before falling asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, I know this chapter is a lot longer than what I would normally do, but I had an idea of how Winnie and Dennis possibly met and I had to do it. Oh, and that part is based slightly on another idea I saw, so credit to the original author. Until next time, take it easy.**


	13. Best friends forever

Two months have passed since Casper and I met and we were now best friends. We were rarely seen apart and spent most of our time together. My crush on him was starting to get out of control and I would regularly give him a lot of affection. He got annoyed with this, but I could tell he really didn't mind because he never complained. One day, we were playing a game of chase outside of the hotel.

I was chasing after him, trying to catch him. Somehow, he managed to avoid me every time I got close to him. Eventually, I caught him and tackled him to the ground.

"I caught you!" I said proudly. He sighed.

"Yeah, you caught me." He said. I got off him and offered my paw to him. He grabbed it and I helped him up. He then stood next to me and we both started doing our secret handshake that we came up with. We ended the last bit with a fist bump and I looked at him. I noticed he had his eyes closed and I quickly kissed him on the cheek. Casper opened his eyes.

"Ehhhhhh." He groaned in a uncomfortable voice. I stared at him with my eyes half open and giggled from his reaction. We started playing again after that and eventually we returned to the hotel when it was time to go to bed.

(A few weeks later)

Casper and I were playing together again one day. Winnie recently told me what a zing was and how she used to call Dennis her zing. I started calling Casper 'my zing' and he didn't know what to think of it yet. I knew he had feelings for me, I was trying to figure out how to get him to admit it. I think I found a way to get him to admit it.

While Casper and I were playing a game of hide and seek, I started staring at him with a love struck expression. He noticed I was staring at him in a strange way and looked forward. I walked over to him and pressed my body and face against him while staring at him. He did his best to avoid eye contact with me.

"Come on Casper, look at me! You can't deny the zing between us." I said in a flirty voice. Casper got a scared look on his face.

"No, no, no! I'm too young to zing!" He said. He started running away from me and I watched him for a bit before chasing after him.

"Come on Casper, just admit it, I'm your zing!" I said while chasing him. He looked back at me while I was chasing him.

"N…no! You're just my best friend! I swear!" He said. I wasn't convinced however.

"Sure I am! I know you love me back!" I said. I managed to catch him and tackled him to the ground. He tried to escape, but I grabbed his arms and held him down.

"Oh no, you're not going anywhere." I said moving my face closer to his. Casper got another scared look on his face.

"No wait! Can't we talk about it?" He asked frantically. I smiled.

"There's nothing to talk about, my zing." I said. I pressed my lips to his in a loving kiss. I held it for a few minutes before parting. Casper had a disgusted look on his face.

"Eww, girl germs!" He said. I giggled at his reaction.

"Come on, you know you liked it." I said. He didn't react to what I said and I got off him and offered my paw. I helped him up and he looked at me.

"Umm, Sunny can I ask you a favor?" He asked. I nodded.

"Sure." I replied.

"Can I be alone for a bit?" He asked. For the first time in a while, I was actually surprised with him. It actually hurt my feelings a bit when he said that, but he reassured me that there was nothing wrong between us and just wanted to talk to his sister Chloe. I watched him leave my room and I was tempted to follow him, but I decided to respect his wishes.

(Meanwhile)

(Casper's POV)

I walked down the hallway a short ways to my sister Chloe's room. I knocked on her door when I got there.

"Oh hey little bro, what's up?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Of course." She let me into her room and she sat down her bed. I walked over to her and stood in front of her.

"So, what's going on, little bro?" She asked.

"It's Sunny." I said. Chloe nodded.

"What about her?" She asked.

"I want to know…why she is being so kissy kissy with me?" I asked. Chloe smiled.

"She likes you. Girls will do that when they like you." She said.

"But why me? Why not some other boy?" I asked.

"Well some girls attach to a boy and don't let go. When a girl is like that to you, that means she really likes you. I've heard her call you her zing too." She said. I nodded.

"Oh, Dad told me what a zing is once. What was it again?" I asked, feeling silly that I forgot.

"She feels you're her soul mate, the one she'll spend the rest of her life with." She said. I was actually surprised to hear Chloe say this. Sunny and I are only children and she already feels we're going to be together forever? I never expected this. I mean, I felt something between us, but I never thought it was love.

"What if I feel the same way? How do I tell her?" I asked. Chloe smiled.

"So you do have a crush on her." She said. I blushed a little bit and nodded.

"That's okay little bro. You getting to the age when you start to take an interest in girls." She said. I felt relieved when she said that. I thought it wasn't normal for me to have a crush on my best friend.

"So how do I tell her?" I asked.

"Just be honest with her. All girls want is a little honesty." She said. A few minutes later, we heard a knock at Chloe's door. She got up from her bed and opened the door. It was Sunny.

"Hey Sunny, we were just talking about you." Chloe said. Sunny had a worried look on her face.

"Where's Casper? Is he okay?" She asked. That's how I knew Sunny really cared about me. I wasn't even gone for 30 minutes and she was asking about me already. Chloe then looked over at me.

"I think Casper has something he wants to tell you." She said. Sunny then looked at me.

"Okay, what is it?" She asked. I walked over to her and looked at her.

"Well I…" I began to say. I felt my heart racing. I'm not sure I can do this.

"I…I know you really like me, so I thought I should tell you something." I said. Sunny felt her heart racing.

'Is he going to admit he likes me?' She thought.

"I…I…I…" I was so nervous I was actually sweating.

"I'm glad you're my best friend!" I said completely losing my nerve. Sunny gave me a strange look, while Chloe face-pawed herself.

"Umm, okay. Is that all?" She asked.

"No Casper, tell her the other thing!" Chloe said. I really couldn't believe lost my nerve like that. I knew I shouldn't keep denying my feelings.

"Okay! Okay…Sunny I really like you too." I said. She gave me the happiest look I ever seen.

"I knew you did!" She said giving me the biggest hug I've ever got and also giving me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed a small bit and she blushed too. She kissed me a few more times on the cheek. Sunny's older sister Winnie happened to be passing by when Sunny was kissing me and she looked at us and smiled.

"So, when are you two getting married?" She asked. I shot a surprised look at Winnie and my face turned an even brighter shade of red.

"Uh, what now?" I asked in a surprised tone. Sunny stopped kissing me and looked at her sister. Her face was a bright shade of red too.

"Umm, aren't we a little young for that sis?" She asked. Chloe burst out laughing at our reactions and Winnie giggled.

"I'm just teasing you two." She said. Sunny and I looked at each other and shrugged. Maybe that will happen someday, but right now I think we're too young to date. Eventually, it was time for us to go to bed and I took Sunny to my room. I gave her a hug and in return she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"See you tomorrow." I said. Sunny then grabbed my paw.

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked. My face turned red again.

"Umm, I don't think my mom will let that happen." I said. Sunny's face dropped a bit.

"I'll change that. I can be very convincing." She said. She then walked down the hallway to my parents room.

(Sunny's POV)

I got to Casper's parents room and knocked. His mom answered and I looked at her.

"Can I ask you something Cleo?" I asked. She nodded.

"Can I sleep with Casper?" I asked. She shook her head.

"That's not gonna happen." She said. I decided to bring out my secret weapon. I opened my eyes really wide and I started whimpering in a cute way.

"Pretty please?" I asked. I could tell I was very close to breaking her, as she couldn't look away. She finally gave in.

"Okay! Okay, but no funny business, got it?" She said. I didn't know what she meant by that last part, but I was very happy

"Yay! Thank you!" I said. I ran over to her, hugged her, and left the room.

"Works every time." I said to myself before getting to Casper's room.

"I'm sleeping with you." I told Casper. He gave me a surprised look.

"How did you manage to convince her?" He asked.

"I have my ways." I said. We went into his room and Casper laid down on his bed. I jumped into his bed next to him and cuddled with him.

"So, how much do you like me?" I asked. He looked back at me.

"Well I…I do sorta like you more than a friend." He said. I smiled.

"Would you want to be my boyfriend when we're older?" I asked. He smiled too.

"Sure." He said. I then gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, my zing." I said.

"Goodnight Sunny." He said. Before too long, we fell asleep with the comfort of each other.


	14. A desperate rescue begins

(CJ's POV)

I was walking down the hallway to my mommy and daddy's room, ready to get to sleep after a long day of playing with my older brother Clayton. Just as I walked past one of the rooms, I heard whimpering coming from one of them.

'Hmm, what's that?' I thought to myself. I decided to investigate and went in the room where I heard the whimpering. It was a little werewolf boy whimpering in his sleep.

'Is that Wanye?' I thought to myself. I didn't know him really well, as I played with him once along with Wilma and Wayde's younger sister Willow.

'I wonder if I can calm him down somehow.' I thought. Then I got an idea. I climbed up his bed and laid down next to him. I put my arms around him and he calmed down a bit. I then took my binky out of my mouth, cleaned it up a bit with my shirt, and I stuck it in Wanye's mouth. He sighed in his sleep and started sucking on it. I smiled at that and cuddled next to him. I let out a yawn and fell asleep not too long after.

(A few hours later)

Omega and Theresa were walking down the hallway to their room and decided to check on their son Wanye. They opened the door and their hearts melted at what they saw.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Theresa said, noticing the werecat kitten sleeping next to Wanye. She also noticed he had a binky in his mouth.

"Wanye looks cute sucking on that binky." Omega said. Theresa nodded in agreement and the two started walking back down the hallway to their room. An hour later, Wanye woke up and noticed he was sucking on a binky.

'What the, why am I sucking on a binky?' He thought to himself. He looked over and noticed a werecat kitten sleeping next to him.

'Is that CJ?' He thought. Wanye started sucking on the binky again and found it was lulling him back to sleep.

'Soothing' He thought. He got comfy again and fell back asleep.

(The next morning)

(Casper's POV)

I woke up the next morning and found Sunny laying on top of me. I grinned, this is something she started doing recently.

"Every morning with this." I said. She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I actually liked it when she kissed me, I just kept it a secret and reacted like I didn't like it.

"Are you ready to play?" She asked. I nodded, but first a thought came to my mind.

"Can we talk first?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure." She replied. I took a deep breath.

"Well, I had a dream last night. You and I were grown up, we were getting married, and we were going to have a kid." I said. Even though I was only seven years old, I knew what sex was from hearing my mom and dad talk about it. Sunny gave me a surprised look after I told her.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Remember when I said I sorta liked you more than a friend?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, that wasn't true. I really like you more than a friend. I…I…" My mind was so full of thoughts I couldn't say what I wanted to say. Sunny smiled.

"I love you?" She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I love you." I said. She smiled again and started moving her face closer to mine.

"I love you too Casper." She said. She then pressed her lips to mine in a deep and loving kiss. It felt like an eternity that we held that kiss but eventually we parted. She looked me in the eyes.

"Why did you keep denying you had feelings for me?" She asked.

"I was nervous, and I've never had feelings for a girl before." I said. After I said that, she got off me and stood up, looking at me.

"I'm glad you finally told me. I was scared I was being rejected." She said. I nodded and got up as well. We took each others paws and started walking to the lobby of the hotel. I noticed my parents were nearby and looked at them.

"Mommy, Daddy, we're going outside to play." I said. They looked at us and nodded.

"Be careful you two!" I heard my mom say. I nodded.

"We will Mommy!" I said. With that, we went out the front entrance of the hotel and ventured out to our favorite play area.

"So, what do you want to play?" I asked. She thought for a moment.

"How about tag?" She suggested. I nodded, got down on all fours, and started running away from her. She did the same and chased after me. It took a bit, but she eventually tackled me to the ground and was laying on top of me.

"I got you!" She said. I sighed.

"Yeah, you did." I said. Suddenly I felt her lift off me and I got up to check what was wrong. She was being held by some tall bat-man like creature.

"Hey! Let me go!" She screamed. The creature looked at her.

"Shut up!" It screamed and it smacked her across the face. She whimpered in response and seeing my crush hurt like that filled me with rage.

"Let her go!" I screamed in anger. I tried to attack the creature, but this resulted in me getting punched. This punch was so hard, it knocked me out cold. I woke up a few hours later and it took me a few minutes to remember what happened. I desperately looked around for Sunny and the creature who took her.

"Sunny, Sunny! Where are you?!" I called in a very scared tone. There was no response and after I searched around more and found nothing, I got on all fours and ran back to the hotel. My parents and everyone else were waiting.

"Casper, where have you been?" Mom asked in a worried tone. I looked at her and I could tell she could see the fear in my eyes.

"I…I…" I fell to the floor and started to gag, almost throwing up from running so much. Just then, Omega and his wife Theresa came into the lobby.

"Wanye's gone!" Omega said in a worried tone. Theresa was crying, worried about the safety of her son.

"Sunny's gone too! She was kidnapped while we were playing!" I said after I caught my breath. Right after I said that, Winnie looked at me and she had a worried look too.

"Did you see who took her Casper?" She asked. I nodded and gave her a detailed description of the creature who took her. Winnie froze, realizing the description matched one of her most hated enemies.

'Oh no, please don't tell me it's him!' She thought to herself. I noticed something was wrong with her.

"Are you okay Winnie?" I asked. After she snapped out of it, she looked at me.

"Bela's back again." She said. I gave her a confused look.

"Bela?" I asked. She nodded.

"He's an old enemy of our family. He's been causing us trouble for a long time." She said. Then something happened. It was like Winnie was overtaken by a feeling of extreme anger and hatred.

"I swear, if that bastard has my little sister, I'll kill him!" She screamed. Dennis and Wilma went over to try and calm her down, as Winnie was known to do rash things when she's angry.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Let's look around outside. Maybe there's some clues." Omega suggested. We all agreed and went outside to search for anything that could be of use. After a few hours, everyone else found nothing. I was beginning to lose hope, until I found a toy on the ground.

"Hey! I found something!" I called. Everyone crowed around me, and Omega inspected what I found.

"It's Wanye's favorite toy! He doesn't go anywhere without it." He said. Omega then walked over to Wayne.

"Think you could track this?" He asked. Winnie looked at Omega.

"I hate to break it to you Omega, but my dad lost his sense of smell a long time ago." She said. Wayne nodded in response to what Winnie said.

"Winnie's right I'm afraid. Do you know how many diapers I've changed? How many number twos have ruined this nose?" He said. Dad's eyes then lit up.

"I have an idea." He said. We all looked at him.

"CJ! Front and center!" Dad called and within seconds, CJ walked up to Dad and saluted him.

"CJ here was born with a rare trait. He has the ability to sniff out and track people using their scent like canine." He said. Omega gave Dad a surprised look.

"Really? That's amazing!" Omega remarked. Dad nodded.

"Yeah, it's a rare trait that gets passed down in my family every few hundred years. I actually don't know where it came from and I don't know whether to consider it a curse or a blessing." He said. Omega nodded and Dad kneeled down in front of CJ.

"Have a whiff of this boy. We need to find Wanye and Sunny." Dad said. CJ nodded and took a long deep whiff of Wanye's toy. He then took his binky out of his mouth.

"He's being held in a cave not too far from here. Sunny's with him too." He said. I felt relived hearing my little brother say that. I just hope they're both all right. I couldn't stand the thought of Sunny getting hurt. CJ then took a short whiff.

"That cave is about one mile from here." He said. Dad smiled and pet CJ on the head, which made him smile too.

"Think you can take us there?" Dad asked. CJ nodded.

"Yes Daddy." He said. CJ then got on all fours and started running in a direction with the rest of us following. A few hours later, we reached the entrance of the cave that CJ mentioned. He was the first to take a look inside, and he must have seen something bad, because he looked back at us and started whimpering.

"Wanye and Sunny…are being tortured!" He said in a shaky tone. I could tell from the look in his eyes he was going to cry, so I walked over to him and picked him up, trying to comfort him. I took a look in the cave as well and couldn't believe what I saw. Wanye and Sunny were chained up by their feet, hanging upside down. The same creature I saw before then walked up to Wanye with a pail in his hand and started pouring what looked like silver on him, causing him to scream in pain. I whimpered a bit when I heard that scream.

"Why are you doing this?!" Sunny demanded. Bela turned around and looked at her.

"I want revenge!" He screamed.

"Revenge for what?" Wanye asked.

"For everything your family's done to me!" Bela said.

"We had nothing to do with that! Why take it out on us?" Sunny asked. Bela simply brushed off Sunny's question and grabbed the pail he used on Wanye and went over to her. He was about to do the same thing to her when Winnie couldn't hold her anger back anymore. She ran into the cave and stared at Bela.

"If you even scratch her, I'll break your bones!" She screamed. Bela turned around and looked at Winnie.

"Well, well. Look who's decided to join us!" He said. The rest of us then came into the cave. Bela looked at all of us.

"You brought your friends too! Excellent!" He cackled. Omega gave Bela a very angry look.

"You're going to regret taking my son from me!" He said.

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Bela said.

"We've kicked your ass before Bela, we can do it again." Winnie said.

"Bring it then!" He said. We all prepared ourselves for the challenge ahead.

* * *

 **A/N: Some credits, Omega, Theresa, and Wanye (he's named after Winnie's brother) belong to Supernova2015. Casper, Clifford, CJ, Clayton, and Wilma belong to me. Everything else belongs to Sony Pictures Animation.**


	15. The confrontation

Bela kept staring at Omega like he had seen him before.

"You're the one called Omega Cosmoton if I remember. Seven years ago, you brought your kind to our world, thus disrupting our perfect balance. Humans don't belong with monsters, as much as both of them don't belong with aliens!" He said. Omega stared back at Bela with an angry expression.

"For your information, I didn't see any of that coming. It was an experiment by my commander to see how the earthlings would react if my kind came to this planet. And as it turns out, it was a complete success. Earthlings have been hoping to co-exist with alien races for probably decades, and now we all live in perfect harmony, yet the only person who can't accept it is standing right here in front of me. Heck, you went out of your way to kidnap my son, who is a perfect embodiment of monster and alien just to get at me and teach us a lesson. That's definitely a new low…even for you!" He screamed. Wilma nodded in agreement with everything Omega said.

"Why do you keep doing this stuff to my family Bela? Don't you get tired of it?" She asked. Bela then looked at her.

"You…you're the daughter of that little human and his pet! I never should have let that little human live!" He said. Hearing Bela insult her parents like that filled Wilma with rage.

"Don't you dare talk about my parents like that, you jackass! My parents are good people, unlike you! Hell, my dad is a perfect example of the unity between monsters and humans! Why can't you just accept the fact that monsters, humans, and aliens are living in perfect harmony?!" She screamed. Omega nodded at what Wilma said.

"Wilma's right Bela. That Van Helsing guy learned to let go of the hate, so why can't you?" He said.

"Because humans don't belong with monsters! Never have, never will!" He screamed.

"Oh really?" We all heard a voice say. We turned around and saw Dennis giving Bela a dirty look.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little human." Bela said in a mocking tone.

"Half human, thank you. And everything you are saying is completely wrong. If my grandpa hadn't built that fake village, I wouldn't be here today." Dennis said. Omega nodded.

"I remember. Drac built that village just so Mavis wouldn't leave the hotel." He said.

"Exactly. And if I hadn't been born, Winnie and I wouldn't have had our three amazing children. Wilma, Wayde, and Willow are all perfect examples of the unity between monsters and humans. Why can't you just except that Bela? Like Omega said, Abraham Van Helsing learned to let go of the hate, so why can't you?" He said.

"Because humans don't belong with monsters! Neither do aliens!" He said. Dennis then shook his head.

"Enough talk, I think it's time we get to the task at hand." He said. Dennis and the rest of the adults then left the cave while Bela flew away. Casper stayed behind to release Sunny and Wanye from their chains.

(Casper's POV)

I managed to release Sunny and Wanye from their chains. I caught Sunny before she hit the ground and Wanye landed on something that cushioned his fall. I couldn't tell what it was because there wasn't enough light to see it. CJ was sitting on the ground nearby and watched what happened. Sunny smiled at me when I caught her.

"Thanks for catching me." She said. I blushed a bit.

"It was nothing." I said. I then put her down and she got really close to me.

"I knew you would come for me." She said. I smiled.

"Of course, I was worried about you. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt." I said. She moved her face even closer to mine, and I stared into her gorgeous teal eyes. I never realized how beautiful her eyes were, until now.

"Did I ever tell you that you have pretty eyes?" I said. She smiled again.

"Come here." She said wrapping her arms around me. She kissed me on the lips, and it didn't take me long to sink into the kiss. I noticed Wanye was watching us out of the corner of my eye and he had a disgusted look on his face. CJ watched us as well and was smiling through his binky.

"Oh, gross." I heard him say and I couldn't help but think it was funny, since I used to be just like him. We held that kiss for what felt like forever and we eventually parted. We both looked at Wanye and noticed he still had a disgusted look on his face.

"Are you two always so kissy kissy with each other?" He asked. We both looked at each other again and then looked back at Wanye. Sunny had a smile on her face.

"When you have a zing Wanye, you'll understand." She said. His disgusted look then turned to confusion.

"What the heck is a zing?" He asked. We both laughed, realizing that his parents must not have told him what a zing is yet.

"You'll understand when you get older buddy." I said. He looked confused as ever, but we just laughed and kissed again. He gave us another disgusted look. CJ looked at us again and smiled.

"Stop doing that!" He said. We ignored what he said and continued to hold the kiss. After a few minutes, we parted and CJ took his binky out of his mouth.

"You really love Sunny, don't you big brother?" He asked. I looked at him and nodded.

"She's my zing. I'll always love her." I said. I could tell by the look in Sunny's eyes that she loved what I said.

"I love you too." She said to me. I smiled in response and Sunny looked at us again.

"Come on guys, let's go home." She said. I went over to CJ, took his paw, and the four of us went back to the hotel with the adults that weren't joining in on the fight.

(Meanwhile)

(Dennis's POV)

I joined Omega, my dad, and my daughter outside of a human village. Bela and a few of his minions were terrorizing the humans. My dad pulled out a portable version of his DJ equipment and Omega seemed to be impressed by this.

"Say Dennis, is your dad always like this?" He asked.

"He has this saying; once a bar mitzvah DJ…"

"…always a bar mitzvah DJ." My dad finished.

"Awesome." Omega replied. My dad nodded.

"Not as awesome as that suit of yours. You look like the hero from DOOM." He said. Omega nodded.

"Thanks, so do you have anything epic?" Omega asked.

"Indestructible. Most epic song ever!" He said. Omega then looked at me.

"How did he know I was going to ask?" He asked.

"Dad's been obsessed with that song for awhile now. He plays it almost every day." I explained. Dad pushed a button on his equipment and the song 'Indestructible' starts playing in the background.

"Okay guys. Ready?" Omega asked. I nodded and withdrew a golden sword from my side.

"I am." I replied holding the sword up in the air. Omega then looked at Wilma.

"Ready Wilma?" He asked. She nodded and withdrew her claws.

"Let's get rid of this bastard." She said. Omega nodded and loaded the plasma pistol he was holding. Just as he did that, the first guitar riff ended.

"Okay, let's go kill us some bad guys!" He said. Before we went in, I put my hand on Wilma's shoulder and she turned and looked at me.

"Be careful, honey." I said. She smiled.

"I will Dad." She said. With that, we charged into battle and the first verse of the song started. One of the cronies noticed me and charged at me, trying to hit me, but instead I stabbed it through the chest, killing it instantly. Another one of the cronies noticed that and charged at me as well, but I threw my sword at it, hitting it in the head and killing it as well. A couple of Bela's minions were attacking Omega and he shot them with his pistol. They disintegrated into a pile of goo and he shot some cronies that were coming his way.

Wilma was fighting a couple of the cronies and she tackled one of them to the ground. She literally ripped it to shreds, leaving almost nothing behind. It was surprising to say the least, I've never seen Wilma get so vicious. She did that to a few more of Bela's minions until they were all dealt with. We all turned our attention to Bela, and when we did that, the song was over.

"Give it up Bela! You've got nothing left!" Wilma screamed. Omega nodded in agreement to what Wilma said.

"Just give up. Make it easy on yourself." He said. Bela looked around, seeing he was clearly outmatched.

"Damn it! This isn't over!" He said flying away. Omega was about to follow him until Wilma stopped him.

"No, we'll have another chance at him." She said to which Omega reluctantly agreed. Wilma and I looked at each other. I noticed my clothes were pretty torn up and covered in blood from all the fighting. Wilma's was worse, her pink shirt was in tatters and there was not much of it left and it was also covered in blood. She looked down at herself and grinned.

"Well, at least I have another shirt like this." She said. I smiled at what she said and at the same time, we heard screaming in the distance. I climbed a nearby hill to see what was going on and was disgusted with what I saw. Bela had gathered his remaining minions and they were terrorizing another village about a mile away.

"Bela's at it again!" I screamed. When I said that, Omega looked at me and Wilma.

"We have to get back to the hotel now." He said. We agreed and got back to the hotel as fast as we could. I told Grandpa Drac what was going on and he wasn't at all surprised.

"Never could accept the new ways." He said. Grandpa Vlad nodded.

"Bela's was always very stubborn." He said. Omega then cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Let's put an end to Bela and his minions for good! I have a plan, but I'll need some help. Who's with me?!" He shouted. More than a couple of us volunteered. Grandpa Drac, Grandpa Vlad, Mom, Dad, Uncle Wayne, Uncle Frank, Winnie, and Aunt Lydia all volunteered.

"I'm going too." Wilma said.

"Nooooo!" We all heard a voice shout. Wilma turned around and saw Walter and her children standing behind her.

"You can't go Mommy! What's gonna happen if I lose you?" Winter said. Wilma picked up her daughter and held her in her arms.

"It's okay sweetie, I'm coming back." She said.

"Please don't go Mommy, I don't wanna lose you!" Winter said crying her eyes out.

"You're not gonna lose me sweetie, I promise." She said. When she heard that, Winter calmed down a bit.

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise." Wilma repeated. Winter then lift her paw and raised her pinky finger.

"You have to pinky swear!" She said. Wilma smiled, lifted her free paw, and crossed her pinky finger with Winter's. She smiled and Wilma put her down. Walter then looked at her.

"Just come back to me alive honey. I can't stand the thought of losing you." Wilma smiled and got closer to him.

"I will baby. I promise." She said. They shared a quick kiss before Will gave her a hug.

"Be careful Mom." He said. She nodded.

"I will honey." She said. We all left the hotel and traveled to the village where Bela and his minions were.

"Well, well, well. Look who's decided to join us!" Bela said when he noticed us.

"Let's finish this." Omega said with the rest of us agreeing. Before we charged in, Winnie put her paw on my shoulder.

"Don't get killed!" She said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Trust me." I said. We then charged into the village and started fighting Bela's minions. A couple of them charged at me and Winnie, and I drew my sword and stabbed one of them through the chest, while Winnie tore the other one to shreds with her claws. A few more charged at us and we disposed of them. Wilma was fighting a couple of Bela's minions and one tried to jump her. She used her vampire powers to freeze the first one in place while she tore up the other one with her claws. She unfroze the first one and tore him apart. A couple of Bela's minions tried to gang up on Omega, but he defeated them with his plasma pistol. Before too long, we managed to defeat most of Bela's minions until he was left with only a few cronies. Omega turned his attention to Bela.

"Guess that leaves only you!" He said.

"Come on then!" Bela challenged. The two were about to charge at each other.

"Leave my Daddy alone!" We heard a voice say. Omega turned around and noticed Wanye was standing behind him.

"Wanye? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Leave my Daddy alone! He didn't do anything wrong!" Wanye screamed. Bela chuckled evilly.

"What are you going to do if I don't leave him alone?" He asked mockingly.

"I…I don't know." Wanye said.

"You know why you don't know, because you're just a weak…little…boy!" Bela said. Hearing him say those words made me cringe, Bela said those same words to me many years ago right before he hurt Winnie. Wanye started crying as a result of what Bela said, and I could tell it made Omega mad.

"How dare you insult my son like that!" Omega screamed in anger. Omega then charged at Bela, only to get thrown into a nearby wall. Wanye watched his dad get thrown into the wall and he stopped crying. I could tell that angered Wanye as he had a very angry look on his face. All of a sudden, he opened his mouth, grew fangs, and roared at Bela, knocking him back. It surprised us all, especially Winnie.

'Did…did Wanye just grow fangs?' She thought to herself. Wanye then charged at Bela and started beating the crap out of him.

"Nobody hurts my Daddy!" He screamed relentlessly punching Bela over and over again. Omega got up and watched his son beat the tar out of Bela. Seeing this as the perfect distraction, he motioned the rest of us to the center of the village and pulled out a handcrafted bomb.

"This will get rid of Bela for good." He said. Aunt Lydia looked at him.

"We need to get the humans out first. If any of them get killed it will set monsters back centuries." She said. Grandpa Drac looked at her and smiled.

"Well, it's nice to see you care about the humans now sis." He said.

"It's nothing." She said.

"All right humans, listen up! Get to the outskirts of town! This is not a drill! Move! Move!" Omega said. The humans gathered in the town center and were led out by Uncle Frank and Uncle Wayne. Omega and Winnie went over to the bomb.

"Okay Winnie, light the fuse." He said. She nodded and struck a match. She lit the fuse and we all got out of town, except Omega and Wanye

"Wanye! Get over here now!" He said. Hearing him, Wanye stopped beating Bela and they quickly got out of town. It took Bela a few minutes to realize what was going on.

"It's a trap!" He screamed, but it was too late. By the time he said that, the bomb exploded, taking out the town and Bela's minions with it.

"Hasta la vista, baby!" I shouted when I saw the bomb explode. Our victory was short lived however, when the smoke cleared, we saw that Bela had survived the explosion, but was severally weakened.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." I said. Bela was slowly walking towards us.

"You…ruined…everything." He said in a weak tone. Omega then walked up to him.

"I'm gonna give you one last chance; let the go of the hate and we can all live peacefully." He said.

"…Never." He weakly said. Omega shook his head.

"Your loss then." He said. He fought with Bela for a few minutes before shoving a live grenade into Bela's chest. We all made a run for it, and Bela let out one last scream before the grenade exploded, killing him.

"Goodbye Bela, for real this time!" Omega said. We all breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's over. It's finally over." I said. Winnie then walked up to Omega.

"So, mind telling me why Wanye grew fangs?" She asked. Omega then smiled.

"Well, let's just say I'm not entirely Martian." He said.

"Sorry?" Grandpa Drac said.

"I never told any of you, but my mom was earthling, monster, vampire. I'm half Martian, half vampire."

"Ah, that explains a lot. So, Wanye inherited some of your vampire genes." Winnie said. Omega nodded.

"So it would seem." He said. Omega then walked over to Wanye and kneeled in front of him.

"Why did you come after me Wanye?" He asked.

"I was worried about you Daddy. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Wanye replied.

"Please don't ever do that again. I don't know what I would do if you got hurt." Omega said.

"Yes Daddy." Wanye said. With the battle concluded, we all headed back to the hotel were everyone was waiting for us. Theresa looked at us and smiled.

"It's nice to see you're safe cuz." She said to Winnie. Wilma gave her a confused look.

"Cuz? What are you talking about?" She asked. Theresa looked at her.

"You mean you don't know?" She asked. Winnie then looked at Wilma.

"Yeah, I never told her. Theresa is my cousin." She said. Wilma then turned her attention back to Theresa.

"So wait, that means…" She said.

"Yes Wilma, I'm your cousin. Wayne and Wanda are my aunt and uncle. Wanye is your cousin too." Theresa said. Wilma stared at her in complete shock. The one who was shocked the most was Omega.

"So wait, all these years we've been married and you never told me you and Winnie are related?" He said.

"Well, we are." Theresa said. Omega then turned and looked at Wilma.

"That means I'm your cousin too!" He said.

"Wow, all these years and I never knew we were related." Wilma said. Omega nodded and we all sat down at a table to discuss random things. Wanye opened his mouth and Theresa noticed he had fangs now.

"Wait, why does Wanye have fangs?" She asked. Omega looked at her.

"He grew them when Bela attacked me." He said.

"So, you have a little vampire in you?" She asked. Omega nodded.

"I'm half vampire. My mom was a earthling, monster, vampire." He said. Theresa nodded in response.

"Interesting." She said. While we were talking, Walter and their children noticed Wilma was back and they ran up to us.

"Mommy! You're back!" Winter said. Wilma smiled, picked up her daughter, and held her in her lap.

"I told you didn't I sweetie?" She said. Winter nodded and Will gave his mom a hug.

"I'm so glad you're safe Mom." He said. Wilma actually started shedding a few tears.

"I'm the luckiest girl in the world." She said. Walter looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"I have two wonderful children and a loving husband. I couldn't ask for anything better." She said. Walter smiled and gave her a kiss. We all smiled at this and continued talking.

(Meanwhile)

(Casper's POV)

I was sitting on my bed watching TV when I had a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called. The door opened and it was Sunny.

"Hi Sunny." I greeted. She walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"I wanted to thank you." She said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Rescuing me from Bela." She said. I smiled at her.

"It was nothing." I said. She then sat down on my lap and wrapped one of her legs around mine. I found this unusual, she's never done this before.

"So I've been thinking, my zing deserves a reward." She said taking my paws and holding them.

"You don't need to that." I said.

"I insist." She said moving her face closer to mine until her nose was touching mine.

"So, tell me, how can I reward you my zing?" She asked. I smiled.

"How about giving me some kisses?" I said. She smiled too.

"Easily done." She said. She then pressed her lips to mine in a deep and loving kiss. She let go of one of my paws and placed her paw on the back of my head. It felt like forever that we held that kiss before she let go to get some air. She stared into my eyes.

"You have such pretty eyes." She said. I smiled.

"Not as pretty as yours, my love." I said. We shared a few quick kisses before sharing another long kiss. I could swear the kisses were getting more and more sensual. She eventually parted again.

"I don't think you know how much I love you. If we were older, I would show you." She said. I was actually surprised by what she said. She's never flirted with me like that before.

"I'm sure you would." I said smiling. She smiled again and started kissing me again. After a bit, I pulled away.

"I think that's enough." I said. She gave me a disappointed look.

"Aww, I was just getting started." She said. She stared me in the eyes again.

"I don't have to say it, do I?" She said. I smiled once more.

"I love you too Sunny." I said. We spent the rest of the day together until it was time to us to go to bed.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates, the holidays kept me busy. I also don't own the song Indestructible, it belongs to Disturbed. Until next time, take it easy.**


	16. Revelations

(Dennis's POV)

We were all sitting in the lobby talking while Grandpa Drac was giving room keys to the villagers. Theresa noticed Omega seemed upset.

"Are you okay? You seem upset." She said. Omega looked at her.

"My parents can finally rest in peace now that I've avenged them." He said. We all looked at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Well, two years after Wanye was born, my parents were sent to Earth to continue what I started and they never returned. Two months later, a probe came back to Mars informing me that my parents had been killed in a monster attack. I was devastated at first, until a few days later, I started to do some research, as I couldn't believe it was someone who still had the opinion that earthlings and monsters didn't belong together. Not long after Theresa, Wanye, and I came back here, I continued doing my research, sending probes all over Transylvania. Just last week, one of my probes found the missing piece that would let me determine who to blame for my parents death.

"Bela." Theresa said. Omega nodded.

"I obviously couldn't forgive for him for what he did. Tonight, he paid the price for his actions." He said.

"But why Daddy? Why would he do that to Grandma and Grandpa?" Wanye asked.

"He thought humans and monsters didn't belong together. I would know, since I used to be friends with him." Grandpa Vlad said.

"Well, at least Drac was able to convince you humans are alright." Omega said. Grandpa Vlad nodded.

"Indeed." He said. Wanye was clearly hurt at what Bela did and started crying, running off to his room.

"Wanye, wait!" Omega called. Before Omega could go after him though, a familiar face showed up in the hotel and we all gasped. Omega slowly turned around and saw it was his commander.

"Commander?!" Omega asked in confusion.

"Omega! Thank infinity you're alright!" Commander Blackton said.

"Theresa, could you go check on Wanye while I talk with my commander?" He asked. Theresa smiled and nodded.

"Of course." She said.

"Thanks hon." He said. They shared a quick kiss and Theresa ran off after Wanye. Omega then walked over to his commander and saluted.

"Sir." Omega said.

"Okay, first of all, what in the black holes happened out there? I landed on earth to say hi to the earthlings and it was a ghost town in front me, burned to the ground! Literally burned!" Commander Blackton said.

"I can explain sir. You see, I found out who was responsible for my parents death…" He explained the whole story to his commander and afterwards, he nodded.

"Well, at least you were able to avenge two of our best agents." He said. Omega nodded.

"Indeed, rest in peace I say." He replied.

"Well, since I'm here, I might as well check in." Commander Blackton said. He then started walking to the front desk, only to trip on someone else's luggage, and he ran into Aunt Lydia. They both fell to the floor with Grandpa Drac and Omega running over to check on them.

"Lydia!" Grandpa Drac said in a worried tone.

"Commander!" Omega said in a equally worried tone.

"How do you…" Commander Blackton began to say.

"How dare y…" Aunt Lydia began to say. The two made eye contact and there was a pink swirl in their eyes for a brief bit. I was simply shocked at what just happened. They both continued staring at each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ma'am. I didn't see you there." Commander Blackton said while getting up.

"No sir the apology is on me." Aunt Lydia said also getting up.

"Please, no need to apologize, you beautiful thing." He said.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She asked. Commander Blackton then reached his hand to hers.

"That I do. Neville Blackton; Commander of Mars." He introduced.

"Lydia Dracula… vampire. Now come, let's get you checked in." She said after shaking his hand.

"With pleasure." He replied. They both headed for the front desk, I could tell from the look on Grandpa Drac and Omega's faces that they were completely shocked at what happened.

"What just happened?" They both said at the same time. We all then started talking about what just happened.

(Meanwhile)

(CJ's POV)

I was walking down the hallway when I heard crying from Wanye's room. I walked into Wayne's room and saw him laying on his bed, crying. I climbed up his bed and looked at him, taking my binky out of my mouth.

"What's wrong Wanye?" I asked in a worried tone. He stopped crying for a bit and looked at me.

"I…I found out that mean bat creature is the reason my grandparents are gone!" He said starting to cry again. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a comforting hug. I released him from the hug and showed him my binky.

"Want my binky?" I asked. Wanye shook his head.

"No thank you." He said. I then laid down next to him and he seemed to get the idea. He carefully wrapped his arms around me and we fell asleep next to each other.

(An hour later)

Omega and Theresa came into Wanye's room to check on him, as he was very upset about his grandparents being gone. What they saw was very heartwarming, Wanye and me taking a nap together.

"Looks like CJ was able to cheer Wanye up." Omega said. Theresa nodded.

"So it would seem. Though when I saw Wanye sucking on CJ's binky the other day…" Theresa started rummaging through her purse.

"What are you doing dear?" Omega asked.

"Not long after seeing Wanye sucking on CJ's binky, it reminded me of when my cousin Winnie used her binky to calm her brother Wanye down. So I went into town the other day and I got our boy something he would love." She said. Theresa then pulled out a binky, big enough to fit a young kids mouth.

"Is that.. a binky?" Omega asked. Theresa nodded.

"Yes." She said. She then quietly walked over to Wanye and slipped the binky in his mouth and he started sucking on it in his sleep.

"You know, I was wondering why you would do something like that. I mean, isn't Wanye too old for a binky?" He asked.

"That last part may be true, but there's a reason I got that idea." She said.

"Okay, tell me." He said.

"Well, it was between my cousins Winnie and Wanye when they were just kids." She said.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, it was years ago. Wanye was having a nightmare and Winnie had the idea of using her old binky to calm him down. I know it sounds crazy, but it actually worked." She said.

"Interesting." He said.

"Oh, and get this, our son is planning to dress up as Winnie when she was just a baby. Can you imagine the look on Wanye's face when wakes up and sees he's sucking on his very own binky?" She said. Omega looked back at Wanye sucking on his binky while he was sleeping. Omega chuckled a bit.

"You're right dear, Wanye sure will be happy about it." He said. Theresa then yawned.

"Come on. We need our sleep before the moon comes up." She said. Omega agreed and they left the room. Moments later, Wanye woke up and noticed he was sucking on a binky again, but it wasn't mine as it was too big. He kept sucking for a few minutes and then got a funny idea. He slowly got out of his bed and got on his paws and knees and crawled like a baby to his wardrobe. He pulled out a pack of diapers and put one of them on, along with an old onesie that surprisingly fit his body. He admired himself while sucking on his binky at the same time. He found himself getting tired and crawled back to his bed. He fell asleep not too long after.

(The next day)

Omega, Theresa, and I were taking a walk through the park with Wanye in a baby carriage, happily sucking away on his binky. I was with them because our parents agreed to let us have a play date, and Wanye was in a baby carriage because he said he wanted to see what it felt like to be a baby again. We walked past a couple and they looked at us and smiled.

"Your children are very cute." The woman said. I looked at them and smiled through my binky. I loved hearing someone say they think I'm cute.

"Oh, the little werecat kitten isn't ours. He's my friend Clifford's youngest son. He's very close friends with our son." Omega said. The woman nodded.

"Still, they're cute." She said. Omega thanked them and we continued walking until we got to the playground. Theresa lifted Wanye out of the carriage and we both ran to the playground to play. We played a bunch of different games like hide and seek, and tag. After a little while, it was time for us to go home. We were tired from playing together and decided to take a nap. We climbed into Wanye's bed and fell asleep not too long after.

(3 years later)

(Casper's POV)

Sunny and I were playing together in my room. Wanye, CJ, and our sister Coco were playing together too. Sunny, Wanye, and I were all 10 now and my sister was 9. CJ was 4 now and he still sucked on his binky. I honestly thought he looked cute sucking on his binky. There was no difference in our looks either, other than we looked older and Sunny now used her pink bow to tie her hair in a ponytail. My sister wore a long sleeved pink shirt with a mouse image on it and she wore a pink flower in her hair. She also wore her hair in pigtails in the back. Her shirt covered her lower body as she wore it like a gown, and her fur color was a mix of brown and white. Since Wanye played with my sister all the time, she developed a crush on him, much to his dismay. He wasn't interested in girls yet.

My feelings for Sunny were starting to grow out of control and I often daydreamed about us being together. I think it's time to ask her something I've been thinking about lately.

"Sunny, can I ask you something?" I said. She looked at me and nodded.

"Of course, my zing." She replied. I grabbed her and looked into her eyes. Before I could ask her my question, we saw a pink swirling in each others eyes for a few seconds. We continued staring at each other, shocked at what just happened.

"Did we just zing?" I asked. Sunny nodded.

"But I thought we were too young to zing." I said.

"Apparently not." Sunny said. We shared a kiss and hugged each other. Wanye noticed what happened between us and looked at us. Then, my sister got an idea. She stared at Wanye with a love struck expression and he noticed this. He stared forward in an uncomfortable manner and my sister walked over to him, pressing her body against his while staring at him. He did his best not to look at her.

"Look at me Wanye, look at me! Come on, there's no denying it." She said in a flirty voice. Wanye got a scared look on his face.

"No! I'm too young to zing!" He said. He started running away from her, out of my room. Coco watched him for a bit before chasing after him. Sunny and I broke out laughing, as it reminded us of when she did the same thing to me when we were younger.

"Let's go tell my parents what just happened!" She said. I nodded and we took each others paws and went to her parents room. Wayne and Wanda were talking about random things when they stopped and looked at us.

"Mom, Dad! Casper and I zinged!" She said. They both stared at us in shock.

"Already?" Wanda said.

"I've never heard of children zinging before." Wayne said. I wasn't surprised by their reactions at all, I was just as surprised when it happened.

"The love between you two must be pretty strong if you zinged already." Wanda said. We both nodded.

"But anyway, you two are very cute together. Reminds me of when Dennis and Winnie were children." Wayne said. We both blushed when he said that.

"I'm very happy for you two." Wanda said. We both nodded and left their room.

"Well, that went better than I thought." I said. Sunny nodded and I thought of my question again.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. Sunny smiled and nodded again.

"Of course, I was going to ask you the same thing." She said. She then wrapped her arms around me and kissed me. She then stared at me while holding my paws.

"Think we should tell our parents?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nah, let's keep it a secret for now." I said. She smiled and kissed me again.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said. We then walked back to my room and started playing again until it was time for bed.


	17. Some fun together

**There is a sex scene in this chapter. I know I said I wasn't going to have anymore, but I changed my mind. How many more there will be however, I won't say. With that said, enjoy!**

* * *

It's been 1 year since Sunny and I started dating. We were trying hard to keep it a secret from our parents, but it was a lot harder than I thought. More than once, her parents have almost caught us kissing and holding paws. One day, we were spending some time together.

"You know, I think it's time we tell my parents about us." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah." I said. We took each others paws and went to her parents room. They looked at us.

"Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you. Casper and I are dating." She said. They both smiled.

"That's wonderful you two, but we kinda already knew." Wanda said. We looked at each other.

"You did?" I asked. Wayne and Wanda nodded.

"Yeah, I noticed you two were spending a lot more time around each other, not to mention I've caught you two getting a lot closer than normal." She said. Wayne then smiled.

"You two are so adorable holding paws." He said. We both blushed when he said that.

"We're happy for you two." Wanda said. We both nodded and left their room.

"Well, that went better than expected." I said. Sunny nodded and looked at me.

"This is bold of me to ask, but can I see what you look like there?" She asked pointing to my crotch area. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just want to see it." She said. I stared at her.

"I'm sure you want to do more than just look at it." I said. She giggled a bit.

"Maybe…" She said in a playful tone.

"I'm sorry Sunny, but I don't feel comfortable showing you my thing yet." I said. She nodded.

"Just wanted to see what you would say." She said. I smiled and kissed her. I actually wanted to see what Sunny looked like under her shirt, but I didn't ask because I had respect for Sunny. The sexual stuff wasn't a part of my interest, at least not yet anyway.

(5 years later)

Sunny and I were spending some time together again and we were now 16. We were sitting down on my bed, watching a movie.

"Hey baby, can I ask you something?" She said. I nodded.

"Sure." I replied.

"How much do you love me?" She asked. I looked at her.

"Sunny, you know I love you more than anything, why are you asking?" I said. She then got up and sat down on my lap, facing me.

"Just asking." She said. She then wrapped her arms around me and started sensually kissing me. I felt her push her tongue in my mouth and I did the same. I ran my paw down her body and slipped it into her panties. I started rubbing her and quickly stopped after realizing what I was doing. I looked at her with a red face, ashamed that I lost control of myself.

"I'm sor…" I began to say, but before I could finish, Sunny kissed me again.

"It's okay baby, I don't mind." She said. I smiled and we continued kissing. After a few more sensual kisses and rubbing, we got up and I pushed her against the wall. I wrapped one paw around her back and stuck my other paw under her shirt. We started kissing again and I moved my paw closer to her breasts. I started touching her there and she moaned. I then started lifting her shirt up and she raised her arms above her head. I took off her shirt and dropped it on the floor. She stopped kissing me and smiled.

"I love you so much Casper." She said. I smiled too.

"I love you too baby." I said. I then started touching her breasts and fondled them.

"Do you like them, my zing?" She asked. I didn't answer her and continued fondling her breasts before moving my head closer and licking her nipples. She moaned when I did that.

"That answers that." She said. I then ran my paws all over her body, feeling her soft fur. Sunny moaned a little while I did this.

"Let's get this hoodie off." She said with a smile. She then put her paws under my hoodie and started lifting it up. I raised my arms above my head and she took off my hoodie, dropping it on the floor. We started kissing and I pushed her back towards my bed. We landed softly on my bed and continued kissing. After a bit, she stopped.

"Show me your little friend." She said with a giggle. She then pulled down my underwear and grabbed my hardening length. She ran her paw up and down it and I moaned in pleasure. She did that for a few minutes before wrapping her mouth around my length and she started sucking. It wasn't the most soothing feeling, knowing she had all those sharp teeth. She somehow managed to keep them away from my length.

"Mmm, that's a good girl. Suck it just like that." I said. She smiled and sucked harder and faster in response to what I said. After a few minutes, I felt myself starting to cum.

"Sunny, I'm going to cum." I said but she kept sucking and sucking. I closed my eyes from the pleasure of her still sucking my length.

I came in her mouth, and she seemed to swallow it all. I couldn't believe she swallowed it all.

"Umm, sorry?" I said, but she didn't care and wiped her mouth.

"No more kisses for you, my zing." She said. Sunny stood up, took off her panties, and showed me her pussy. It was wet and I stared at it. I thought to myself 'I hope I don't get her pregnant' but those thoughts faded quickly once she sat down and spread her legs.

"It's all yours, my zing." She said with a smile. I nodded and went down and started licking her pussy. She moaned while I was doing this and I started fingering her. I felt her run her paws through my fur while I was doing this. I then got up and started to kiss her breasts and played with them some more. I then felt my length rub against her pussy.

Sunny looked at me, and I knew what she wanted. I then stuck my length in her pussy and pushed as far as I could. She let out a loud howl and I began thrusting. I began to pick up the pace and thrusted faster. Sunny moaned and her tongue was hanging out.

"Oh, Casper keep going, don't stop!" She said panting. I started thrusting harder and she let out another loud howl.

I continued thrusting in and out of her, and this made her breasts bounce. After 40 minutes, I felt myself starting to cum.

"Sunny, I'm gonna cum." I said as I began to pull out of her pussy. She stared me straight in the eyes.

"I want you to cum in me, my love. " She said. I was surprised by this.

"But I could get you pregnant!" I said.

"I'm willing to take that risk my love, are you?" She said. I nodded.

"Yes I am." I said. I continued thrusting in her until my hot load was released in her. Sunny let out another loud howl and we collapsed. I rolled over to her side, still keeping my length in her pussy.

"That…was…fun." I said in short breaths. Sunny nodded.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" She said and I nodded.

"I would love to, my zing." I said. I pulled my length out of her pussy and she quickly fell asleep.

'I can't wait to do this again.' I thought to myself before falling asleep.


	18. More surprises

I woke a few hours later and noticed Sunny was still asleep next to me. I ran my paw through her fur to wake her up. She yawned and looked at me.

"Good morning, my zing." She said. I quickly got up and started getting my clothes back on.

"Get your clothes back on." I said.

She stared at me in confusion and asked. "Why?"

"Someone might come in." I said.

"So?"

"So, I don't know how our parents would react if they found out we had sex." I said.

She giggled and said. "You're silly. Remember we promised them we wouldn't have sex until we were 16?"

I took a few seconds to think and remembered saying that.

"Last time I checked, we're both 16, so I don't think they'd mind." She said.

I nodded and said. "Yeah, I guess they wouldn't." Sunny then got up and wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm still not satisfied." She said running her paw down to my crotch. I was amazed that she was already wanting to go at it again.

"So, gonna finish what you started?" She asked, grabbing my dick. As tempting as this was, I wasn't ready to do it again so soon.

"I um…" I couldn't find the words to say, but then I thought of something.

"Can I take a shower first?" I asked, realizing I hadn't showered in a couple days.

She giggled and said. "Okay, but only if I can take it with you." I felt my heart pounding in my chest. She's never wanted to take a shower with me before.

"Umm…sure?" I said. Sunny let go of me and then walked to my bathroom.

"Well, come on then." She said eagerly. I followed her into my bathroom and removed my clothes since I'd put them back on. We both stepped into the bathtub and I started the water. I felt the water hit my fur and began cleaning myself with soap. While I was doing that, Sunny stood behind me and wrapped her paws around my dick.

"Hey, do you mind?" I said. She giggled.

"Sorry, I can't help it." She said. For some reason though, I couldn't help but smile. I turned around and faced her.

"If you're gonna play with me, then I'm gonna play with you." I said as I began touching her breasts. I gave her breasts a good squeeze and then leaned forward and started licking her nipples. She let out a moan of pleasure.

"Ahhh, that feels so good Casper." She said. I continued for a few minutes and stopped. I looked at her and kissed her, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She did the same and we wrestled our tongues for a bit. We stopped and looked at each other. Our noses were touching.

"Oh Sunny, I love you so much. I want to be with you forever." I said.

"I love you too Casper." She said. We shared another kiss and finished up our shower. We stepped out of the bathtub and I grabbed two towels. We began drying off, and my fur puffed up. Sunny started laughing.

"What? My fur always does this after I take a shower." I said. A few minutes later, the same thing happened to her too.

"Heh, that's what you get for laughing at me." I said. She smiled and we finished drying off. We left my bathroom and I went over and locked the door to my room, so no one could come in.

"Ready to go again?" Sunny asked in a seductive tone. I found myself wanting her now, and nodded eagerly.

I walked over to her, grabbed her, and pushed her against the wall. I sensually kissed her neck and started making my way down her body. I stuck my fingers in her pussy and started fingering her. She started panting from the pleasure and I continued. After a bit, she looked down at me.

"Stop… stop it Casper, it's my turn now." She said between pants. I nodded and walked over to my bed. I laid down and I let out a sigh as I felt her warm, rough tongue start licking my dick. It didn't take long before she wrapped her mouth around my dick and started sucking. I let out a moan of pleasure.

"Ahhh, that's a good girl Sunny. Suck it just like that." I said as she continued. After a bit, she stopped and I looked at her, curious as to why she did.

She laid down on top of me and said. "Casper, can I ask you something?"

I nodded. "Of course, what is it?" I asked.

"Will you do my behind?" She asked. I knew what she was asking, but decided to play along.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I want you to fuck me, but I want you to fuck me in my ass." She said.

"Are you sure you want me to fuck you there?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yes I do." She said. She then got off me and stood near the edge of my bed. She raised her ass and I got up and went behind her. I lined up my dick with her butthole and insert my dick into her butthole. She let out a loud howl as I began thrusting. It felt amazing, and it seemed like her butthole was swallowing the entire length of my dick.

"Ahhhh, keep going Casper! That feels so good!" She said as I continued ramming her ass. After 40 minutes, I felt myself starting to cum and I pulled out of her butthole. I grabbed her and threw her on my bed. I grabbed my dick, insert it into her pussy, and began thrusting. She howled even louder than before.

"Harder Casper!" She shouted, and I began thrusting harder. As I was doing this, I leaned forward and kissed her, pushing my tongue into her mouth. She did the same and we wrestled our tongues for a bit. I let the kiss go after a bit so I could get some air and after 20 minutes, I was starting to reach my limit.

"I'm close baby." I said to her, and she nodded.

"Let it out in me." She said. I nodded and kept thrusting until my load was released in her. She let out one last howl as I pulled my dick out of her pussy, and we both collapsed from exhaustion.

"Mmm baby, that was better than our first time." She said and I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it was." I said. She then wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you Casper." She said and I smiled.

"I love you too Sunny." I said. We both quickly fell asleep as a result of our exhaustion.

(A few weeks later)

(Sunny's POV)

I noticed something strange was happening to me. I was experiencing a lot of mood swings, I would eat more than normal, and I was craving strange food combinations.

I woke up one morning and noticed Casper was still asleep next to me. I got up and went to his bathroom. I began feeling very nauseous, and threw up in the toilet. That's when it hit me. After I threw up, I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed my tummy had gotten bigger again.

"I must be pregnant?" I said to myself, careful not to say it too loud so Casper wouldn't wake up. I walked out of his bathroom and sat down on his bed. That woke him up.

He yawned, looked at me, and smiled. "Good morning, my love."

I smiled back at him, and he noticed my big tummy.

"Wow, you need to lay off the snacks Sunny." He joked.

I laughed nervously and said. "Yeah, I do."

Casper titled his head to the side. "Is something wrong? You're acting strange."

"Me? Strange? I'm right as rain!" I said. That's when Casper realized what was going on.

"Can I ask you something Sunny?" I nodded.

"Yes." I replied.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked.

"I…well…yes. I think I am." I said. That's when a scary thought entered my mind.

"You're…you're not gonna leave me, are you?" I asked.

He gave me a confused look. "Why would I do that?"

"I've heard some boys dump their girlfriends if they get pregnant." I said.

Casper smiled, leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around me.

"Sunny, I would never do that to you. You're my zing, I always be with you." He said. I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Casper." I said, kissing him on the cheek. That's when another thought entered my mind.

"We have to tell our parents." I said. He nodded.

"I hope they don't take it too badly." He said. I nodded and we left his room. We walked a short ways down the hallway until we reached my parents room.

"Mom? Dad?" I said. They both looked at me and Casper.

"What is it Sunny?" Mom asked.

I took a deep breath and said. "Casper and I are going to be parents."

"What?!" They both said in shock.

"I think I might be pregnant." I was waiting for them to scold us, but something totally unexpected happened.

Mom walked over to me and hugged me. "That's wonderful sweetie! I'm so happy for you!"

"Wow, my little girl is going to be a mom. I'm so proud of you honey." Dad said.

After Mom released me from the hug, Casper and I looked at each other in confusion, then looked back at my parents. "You're not mad?" I asked in a surprised tone.

"Why would we be mad honey?" Dad asked.

"Well, aren't we too young to be parents yet?" I asked. They both shook their heads at us.

"Not at all sweetie. Winnie was 18 when she had Wilma, so you're not too young." Mom said. I was really surprised with their reactions. I can only hope Casper's parents will react the same way.

"So, is it a boy or a girl?" Dad asked in excitement.

"Look, Mom, Dad, I'm glad you're happy, but we don't even know if I'm really pregnant!" I said. That's when Dad got up and walked to the door.

"There's one way to find out." He said. Mom joined him.

"Come on, we're going to the hospital." She said. They both motioned for us to follow them, and we did. We got outside the hotel, stepped into my parent's car, and they took us to the hospital. Once we got there, the doctor ran some tests on me and gave us the news.

"I hope you all are ready for this. Sunny, you're pregnant with a litter." He said. I saw a smile spread across Mom and Dad's face.

"Congratulations honey! We're so proud of you!" Dad said. I couldn't help but smile. I was really going to be a mom!

I looked over at Casper and noticed he had a stunned look on his face.

"Casper baby, are you okay?" I asked. He didn't respond for a few minutes, then I saw the happiest look ever cross his face.

"Whoo-hoo-hoo! I'm gonna be a dad!" He shouted. He then walked over to me and gave me the biggest hug ever. I looked at the doctor.

"How many kids am I gonna have?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"It's hard to say exactly, but I'd say around 7 to 10." I looked back at Casper and smiled. We were gonna have our hands full.

"We have to tell my parents!" Casper said. I nodded, and we all left the doctor's office and went back to the hotel. Once we got there, Casper went to go find his parents.

(Casper's POV)

I searched around the hotel for my parents and found my dad in my parent's room with CJ. CJ was 10 years old now, and still looked the same as he did when he was little. He was even wearing the same shirt still.

"Dad, Dad! I have some exciting news!" He looked at me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Whoa, slow down Casper. What's the news?" He asked.

I looked at him and said. "I'm gonna be a dad!"

He gave me a happy look and said. "Really? That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you buddy!"

I looked over at CJ and noticed he had a confused look on his face.

"Aren't you a little young to have children, big brother?" He asked. Dad shook his head at him.

"No, your mom and I were in our late teens when we had our first litter." He said. Dad then turned his attention back to me.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Sunny's gonna have a litter, and the doctor said around 7 to 10 children. I don't know if they are going to be all boys, all girls, or a mix of boys and girls." I said.

"Well, in any case, I'm happy for you buddy." Dad said. I smiled and gave Dad a hug. I left his room and went to go find Sunny. I found her in her room.

She looked at me and said. "Well? What did your parents have to say?"

"Dad's happy, I don't know about Mom, she wasn't there with them." That's when another thought came to my mind. I walked over to Sunny, grabbed her paws, and laced her fingers with mine.

"I know it's kind of early to ask, but when we're older, would you marry me?" I asked. Sunny smiled and kissed me.

"Of course I'll marry you silly." She said after kissing me. I was so happy to hear her say that. Sunny and I had a bright future ahead of us, that's for sure.

Right after this, Wanda walked by Sunny's room.

"Come on sweetie. Theresa has something she wants to tell everyone." She said. We both nodded and followed Wanda to the hotel lobby. When we got there, Omega was standing next to Theresa, and I noticed her belly was big. It didn't take me long to guess what she was going tell everyone. I also saw Sunny's niece Wilma standing with her husband Walter, and their children Will and Winter. Wilma's belly was also big, so I knew what was going on with her.

Theresa cleared her throat and said. "Everyone, I have exciting news. I recently found out I'm pregnant again, and this time, I'm going to have a litter." Everyone smiled at that. Our family just kept getting bigger and bigger.

"I'm pregnant too." Wilma announced. "I'm gonna have a boy this time."

Winter stared at her mother like she had revealed a deep dark secret.

"Wait a minute, nobody ever told me that!" She said. She then looked at her brother Will.

"Did you know about this big brother? Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

Will looked at his sister and said. "Sorry sis, Mom wanted me to keep it a secret."

It seemed Winter wasn't too sure about having a little brother. Will, on the hand, was very excited and couldn't wait for his little brother to be born.

After the news was shared with everyone, Sunny and I went back to her room. I started feeling really sleepy, and I made it known.

"I'm gonna take a nap Sunny." I said. She nodded and yawned too.

"I'm a little sleepy too." She said. We both walked over to her bed and laid down. Sunny wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said.

Before too long, we fell asleep with the comfort of each other.

(A few weeks later)

(Sunny's POV)

I was starting to look like I was pregnant now, as my belly was getting bigger and rounder. I think Winnie was starting to get suspicious, as I noticed she would stare at me every time she saw me. Eventually, she approached me about it.

"Hey sis, do you mind if I ask you something?" Winnie asked. I was sitting down, reading a book, when I stopped and looked at her.

"Of course, what is it Winnie?" I replied.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked.

"What makes you ask that?" I asked. I have no idea why I said that, Winnie had 3 children, so she would know what a girl looks like when they're pregnant.

"Well, your belly is getting bigger, and rounder." She said.

I smiled and said. "Yes sis, I'm pregnant." Winnie smiled back and hugged me.

"Wonderful. Are you going to have a boy, or a girl?" She asked.

"I'm having a litter." I explained. "The doctor said between 7 to 10 children."

"Wow, you and Casper are going to busy then." She said. I nodded.

"I'm happy for you sis. I think you're going to like being a mom." Winnie said.

I nodded again. I was definitely looking forward to being a mom, and I couldn't wait to see how Casper and my children were going to turn out.


	19. Kitty!

(Wanye's POV)

One night, CJ and I were playing with what looked like one heck of a female cat. Her name was Destiny, considering it was probably destiny for me and her to be together. As we were grooming Destiny, CJ gathered enough courage to ask me…

"Hey Wanye, you never did tell me how you got such an awesome cat like Destiny."

"I didn't?" I asked looking at him. He shook his head.

"Nope."

"Well, I can tell you everything if you like." I said. CJ nodded eagerly.

"Sure." He replied.

"Okay, so it happened a long time ago. I was only 11 years old."

(Flashback: 5 years ago)

(Omega's POV)

"Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty!"

That's all me and Theresa heard out of our son Wanye. It reminded me of when Dennis told me his grandfather got him a puppy, and it also made me think of my childhood.

To be honest, I never had a pet. True, I always wanted a pet of my own, if it hadn't been for the fact my parents had allergies.

Fortunately, I knew my parents felt slightly guilty about not getting me a pet, so I would be a good father and get my son a pet.

Good thing too, because Wanye was pressing both his cheeks against ours, and asked in a very cute voice…

"Mommy, Daddy, can we please get a kitty?"

"Sure thing sport, anything for you." I said.

"I don't know Wanye." Theresa said. We both looked in her direction.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" Wanye asked.

"Don't get me wrong sweetie, I can see you want a pet very bad, but taking care of a pet is a big responsibility." She said.

I could see that Wanye looked pretty sad. Not wanting Wanye to stay upset, I told him with a stern expression…

"Wanye, go and play with your friend CJ. Your mother and I have to discuss something."

Wanye knew if I spoke in a stern voice that I meant business. He nodded and walked out the door, going to look for CJ. I know how much they loved dressing up as babies. Heck, my son still sucks on his binky while he sleeps, but that's beside the point why I asked him to go play with CJ. I was trying to think of a way to convince my wife to let our son have a pet.

"Look hon, I really don't think Wanye is responsible enough to have a pet yet." She said.

"But you saw how upset he was! Do you really want to make him more upset?" I said. I was hoping that was enough to convince her, but unfortunately it was not.

"I'm sorry hon, but he's not getting a pet, not if I have a say in it." She said. She walked away from me, and I thought to myself 'Yeah, we'll see about that.' I left the hotel to go find Wanye a pet.

(A few hours later)

(Wanye's POV)

I was with my friend CJ in his room, playing with him when he noticed something.

"What's wrong Wanye? You seem sad." He said to me. I looked at my friend and sighed.

"I want a kitty, but my mommy thinks I'm not responsible enough for a pet." I said. A single tear streamed down my cheek and CJ walked over to me and hugged me.

"Aww, it's okay Wanye. You'll get a pet someday!" He said trying to cheer me up.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess." Suddenly, we both heard very loud meowing coming from outside CJ's room. The next thing we know, this giant kitten bursts through the wall of CJ's room. The kitten looked at us and meowed. CJ and I both stared up at the kitty and the happiest look ever crossed my face. I jumped up to it and said "Kitty!" in a very happy voice. I noticed Daddy was standing next to the kitty.

"Daddy, did you get the kitty for me?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"I sure did sport. She's all yours." He said.

"I love her!" I said climbing up to her back.

"Now, an important thing to do is name her." Daddy said.

"Destiny." I said. Daddy smiled.

"That's a pretty name." He said.

"It was destiny for me and her to be together." I said.

(End of flashback)

After I was finished with my story, CJ and I finished grooming Destiny and he looked at me.

"Wow, that's an awesome story Wanye. I can't say I remember being there with you when you got Destiny." He said.

"Well, you were. Maybe you were too young to remember?" I said. CJ shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe so." He said. I noticed it was getting late, so it was time for bed.

"Okay Destiny, it's time for bed." I told her. She meowed in response and I led her over to her giant cat bed that I had in the corner. She laid down on it and I pet her head.

"Good night Destiny." I said. She licked my face in response and fell asleep not long after. I walked over to my own bed and laid down. CJ came over to me.

"Mind if I sleep with you Wanye?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"Yeah, you can sleep in the other bed." I said. I had a second bed put in my room because CJ sometimes liked to sleep with me in my room.

CJ walked over to the other bed and laid down. He looked at me.

"Good night Wanye." He said.

I looked at him "Good night CJ."

The three of us slept through the night peacefully.


	20. Family time

(A few months later)

(Wayde's POV)

Amanda and I were in my room, spending some time together when she asked me something.

"Want to go on a date Wayde?"

I nodded and said. "Sure, we haven't been on a date for awhile." Then, Amanda got a look on her face like she thought of something important.

"Wait, who's going to watch Wesker and Leon?" She asked. I hadn't thought about that. Even though they were both 18, they sometimes liked to cause trouble and we felt we couldn't leave them alone for this reason.

I kept thinking and then thought of something.

"Well, maybe Wilma can watch them, they've been talking about wanting to spend some time with her." I said.

Amanda smiled and nodded. "Okay, go ask her." I nodded back and went to go find her. I eventually found her in the lobby doing some reading. You could tell she was pregnant now, as her belly looked like it was about to burst. She was due very soon.

"Hey sis, can I ask you a favor?" She stopped reading and looked at me.

"Of course little bro. What is it?" She said.

"Would you mind watching Wesker and Leon for me? Amanda and I want to go out." I said.

She smiled and nodded. "I would love to." She hadn't spent any time with her nephews for awhile.

I smiled and kissed my sister on the cheek. "Thanks sis. I owe you one." She nodded again.

"I'll bring them by our room in a bit." I said. She nodded for the last time and we went to go get Wesker and Leon from their room.

"Wesker, Leon, honey it's time to go." Amanda said when we got there. However, they were so busy playing video games that they didn't even notice us. Amanda flipped the switch on their wall to turn everything off and then turned it back on again.

Wesker and Leon both gave us an annoyed look. "Hey! We were playing that Mom!" Wesker said.

"Come on, let's go." I said.

"Where are we going Dad?" Leon asked.

"Your mother and I are going out, so your Aunt Wilma is gonna watch you." I said. A smile crossed both their faces.

"Really? Cool, we haven't spent time with Aunt Wilma in forever!" Wesker said. Amanda and I both smiled at that. At least they liked spending time with her. A little bit later, we got to my room and there Wilma was, along with my little sister Willow.

"Oh wow, Aunt Willow's here too?" Leon asked in excitement. Willow looked at the boys and smiled.

"Hey guys." She said. She then turned her attention to me.

"Hello big brother." She greeted warmly. I smiled back at her.

"Well, if you're here, I know the boys are in good hands." I said. She returned my smile.

"We'll keep an eye on them big bro, don't worry." She said. I walked over and kissed both my sisters on the cheek.

"Thanks you two, I owe you." I said. They both smiled and Amanda and I left the room.

"So, what are we gonna do Aunt Wilma?" Leon asked.

"You two can do what you want. I'm going back to reading." She said picking up a nearby book.

"Okay then." Wesker said. They turned on the TV in the room and they started watching it. Willow went over to her sister and sat down next to her.

"Can I ask you something sis?" Wilma asked. Willow looked at her and nodded.

"Of course, what is it?" She replied.

"Am I a bad sister?" Wilma asked. Willow gave her a confused look.

"Why do you ask?" She said.

"Well, I haven't spent a lot of time with you and Wayde and I feel guilty about it." Wilma said. Willow smiled and gave her older sister a great big hug.

"Are you kidding? You're the best big sister in the galaxy Wilma!" She said. Wilma smiled and hugged her little sister back.

"Thanks sis." She said.

"You're always there for me and Wayde. You help us when we need it, don't worry about spending time with us. You have a family to take care of, and you'll be even busier when your baby is born." Willow said. Wilma rubbed her belly after her sister said that and smiled again.

"Yeah, I will won't I." She said. Willow nodded and snuggled next to her sister.

"I don't know why, but all of a sudden I'm very sleepy." She said with a yawn that exposed her werewolf teeth and vampire fangs. She fell asleep within a couple of minutes. Wilma smiled and put her arm around her little sister.

"Get some rest sis, you'll need it." She said. Everything was fine, until Willow started whimpering in her sleep. That made Wilma give her a look of concern.

(Willow's POV)

I found myself outside of a huge village.

"What the… where am I?" I said to myself. I decided to go into the village and see if someone could help me.

I looked around for a little bit and didn't see anything, until a whole bunch of humans came out of nowhere.

"There she is! Get her!" One of the villagers cried. Then, a couple of the humans grabbed me.

"Hey! Let me go!" I screamed trying to break free.

"Quiet beast!" A human said smacking me across the face. I whimpered in response and they dragged me to the center of town and tied me to a post.

"No, what are you doing? No!" I said as I was being tied up. Then, a whole bunch of humans surrounded me and a big burly human approached me.

"Why are you doing this? I didn't do anything!" I pleaded.

"My family is dead because of your kind! I want you to share the same fate." He responded.

"I had nothing to do with that! Please let me go!" I screamed. He wasn't buying it.

"I'm not going to listen to another one of your lies!" The human looked at the others and lit a torch he was holding. "Time to say goodbye dog!"

"Noooooooo!" I screamed trying to break free. He lit a bunch of firewood underneath me and the fire started rising. I desperately tried to break free and managed to right before the fire reached me. I landed on the ground, got on all fours, and ran for the village entrance.

"She's escaping! After her!" One of the humans shouted. They all ran after me and I managed to make it outside of the village. I ran for a little bit until on of the villagers caught me and pinned me to the ground.

"Enjoy the afterlife dog." He said bringing the torch he was holding closer to me.

"Get off me!" I shouted, trying to get him off me. Unfortunately, my efforts were in vain and his torch touched my body. The human got off me and walked away, laughing evilly. The fire spread all over my body and was burning my fur off. I shrieked in pain and tried everything I could to make the fire go out. Nothing worked. Then, something horrible happened; my skin started melting off!

"Nooooo! Make it stop!" I screamed in pain. My skin kept melting off, until I woke up from the nightmare. I gasped for air, looking around me, and my claws were out. Wilma gave me a concerned look.

"What happened sis? Are you okay?" She asked. Wesker and Leon came over to check on me too.

"Are you okay Aunt Willow?" Wesker asked. I looked at them, and then back at Wilma.

"Oh, it was terrible sis. Humans were trying to kill me!" I said starting to cry. Wesker and Leon both gasped. As far as they knew, humans were always friendly.

"Oh my god." Leon said.

"You don't have to worry about that. Humans are friendly now." Wilma said.

"But it felt so real sis! Like it was actually happening to me!" I said tearfully. "There was a human that set me on fire and the fire burned my fur off and started melting my skin off!" Right after I said that, Wilma gasped.

"Oh my god sis." She said holding her arms wide open. We embraced each other and I kept on crying.

"Shhh, it's okay sis, as long as Wayde and I are around, nothing bad will ever happen to you." She said rocking me. I sniffled and looked at her.

"Re…Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Of course. Wayde and I love you very much, it would kill us to see anything bad happen to you." She said. I smiled and hugged her.

"That's what makes you the best big sister in the galaxy Wilma!" I said, and she smiled at that. Then all of a sudden, Aunt Sunny came into our room. She had a very painful look on her face.

"Where the hell is Casper?!" She demanded. Wilma and I looked at her and shrugged.

"We haven't seen him. Why? Is something wrong Aunt Sunny?" Wilma asked.

"Our little ones have decided it's time!" She said. As soon as she said that, Wilma and I got to our feet and guided Aunt Sunny to the lobby.

"Aunt Sunny is going into labor! We need help!" Wilma shouted. As soon as she said that, Grandma Wanda and Grandpa Wayne rushed to her side and had her taken to the hospital ward on a gurney.

"I'll go find Casper!" I told them. I got on all fours and ran to Casper's room where I thought he was. Surely enough, he was there.

"Oh, hey Willow." He said. I looked at him.

"You need to come quickly. Sunny's about to give birth!" I said.

He panicked. "Oh no, no, no, they weren't due for another week!"

"Come on!" I said. He nodded and we both left his room. We both got on all fours and raced to the hospital ward. Grandpa Wayne was standing outside of one of the rooms.

"She's in here guys." He told us. We both nodded and rushed in. There Aunt Sunny was, lying on the gurney with a painful look on her face. I grabbed a nearby pillow and put it under her head.

"There Aunt Sunny. That should make you more comfortable." I said.

"Keep pushing sweetie!" Grandma Wanda said. Aunt Sunny took a deep breath and pushed. She let out a pained groan. Casper walked over to her and took her paw.

"Keep going baby." He said. She took another breath and pushed again. She let out another pained groan. Casper had a look of pain on his face too as Aunt Sunny was squeezing his paw.

"Hey, not so hard babe! You're gonna break my paw." He said.

"One last time sweetie." Grandma Wanda said. Aunt Sunny groaned again and pushed for the last time. She had done it. She had given birth. The nurse in the room took Aunt Sunny and Casper's children and wrapped them in a silky white cloth. There were 10 of them.

"5 boys and 5 girls. Congratulations you two." She said giving the girls to Casper and the boys to Aunt Sunny. I walked over to Casper and looked at my new cousins.

"Hey, the girls look just like you Aunt Sunny!" I remarked. She looked at me and nodded.

"Yes, and the boys look like Casper." She said. I nodded and Grandma Wanda looked at her grandchildren.

"They're so beautiful sweetie. Congratulations." She said. Right after she said that, Grandpa Wayne walked in with Casper's parents. They all looked at their new grandchildren.

"I'm so proud of you buddy!" Clifford said. Cleo smiled at what he said.

"The boys look just like you honey." She said. Casper nodded. Grandpa Wayne didn't say anything, but I could tell he adored them. Then, Casper got a look on his face like he thought of something important.

"What are we going to name them babe?" He asked Sunny. She thought for a bit.

"Well, I think the boys names should start with C, and the girls names should start with S. So how about Clark, Chase, Colter, Cooper, and Chris for the boys. For the girls, I thought Sarah, Sheva, Sabrina, Sadie, and Sofia." Casper smiled at the names Aunt Sunny picked.

"Sounds good to me babe." He said. He walked over to her holding their daughters and set them in her lap.

"I love you so much babe. I can't believe we're parents now." He said. Aunt Sunny smiled at what he said.

"I can't believe it either. I'm looking forward to being a mom." She said. The two of them leaned in and shared a kiss. I was so happy for the two of them. I was looking forward to spending time with my new cousins.

(A few months later)

(Sunny's POV)

Casper and I were sleeping peacefully one night, until we were woken up by the sound of our children crying on the baby monitor.

Casper groaned. "Would you mind checking on the kids hon?"

I nodded. "Of course babe."

He smiled and said "Thanks.", before going back to sleep. I yawned, got up from the bed, and went down the hallway a short ways to our children's room. All of them were crying.

"Aww, what's the matter my little angels?" I said in a sweet voice. As soon as I said that, they all stopped crying and looked at me. I heard a couple of the boys giggle at me and I reached into the crib the boys were in and picked a couple of them up.

"Were you lonely?" I asked. As if they knew what I was asking, the boys shook their heads yes. I put them back into the crib and started to leave the room, when the boys started crying again. I groaned and walked back to their crib. I was surprised the girls were being quiet.

"You don't want to be alone, do you?" I asked. The boys shook their heads yes again and I picked them up. Luckily, I had two double seated strollers that we used sometimes to take our babies on a walk. I strapped Clark, and Colter into the first one, and strapped Cooper and Chase into the second one. I carried Chris with me and brought them all to my room. I unstrapped Chase, Colter, Cooper, and Clark from their strollers and carried them along with Chris to my bed. I laid them down next to me on the bed and was starting to get sleepy again. I felt the boys cuddle with me and I smiled.

"Good night my little angels." I said before we all fell asleep and slept the rest of the night.

(The next morning)

I woke up several hours later and noticed the boys were still asleep. I tried to get up and avoid waking them, but they woke up the minute I moved. That was okay though as I figured the girls were probably awake by now. I took the boys with me down the hall and went to their room. Sure enough, Casper was there, holding some of the girls in his arms.

"Oh good, you're awake." He said looking at me. I nodded.

"So hey, I was thinking since it's such a lovely morning, we should take our children on a walk." He said. I smiled at the idea and nodded.

"Yeah, let's do that." I said. We then pulled out two more strollers from the closet and strapped the girls in them. I held Sadie and Casper held Chris. We left the room and went to the lobby with our children. Nearby, I saw my niece Wilma with her husband and two children. In her arms, Wilma was holding their new little one. She gave birth to a baby boy and her and Walter named him Warren. He looked just like Wilma too. Will was excited that he had a little brother now, however Winter was not thrilled about it. She was jealous of her little brother, because he got all the attention that she used to get. I think she just needs a little time to warm up to being a big sister.

We walked over to them and smiled. "Hi Wilma." I greeted warmly.

Wilma looked up at us and smiled. "Hi Aunt Sunny. " She replied. I looked down at Warren and smiled.

"Hi there Warren, you little cutie." I said. Warren smiled at me when I said that and I heard Winter scoff at me for what I said. I simply brushed it off.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Walter asked me.

"We're going for a walk." Casper replied. They both nodded.

"Well then, don't let us keep you." Wilma said. We nodded at her and left the hotel with our children.

Will looked at his little brother and smiled. "You're so cute little bro." Winter stared at him.

"Hey, what about me big brother? Aren't I cute?" She asked. Will looked over at her.

"Well yeah, but he's cute too." Will held out his arms and Wilma gave Warren to him.

"Just look at him! He's so adorable!" He said. Winter wouldn't even look at her little brother.

"I don't need to see!" She said running off to her room. Wilma and Walter watched their daughter leave.

"What's gotten into her?" Walter asked. Wilma simply shrugged her shoulders.

Winter ran into her room and plopped down on her bed. She started crying into her pillow.

"I can't believe my little brother is replacing me!" She said tearfully. She was even starting to wonder if her family still loved her and if they were going to get rid of her. That's when she decided she would ask her big brother a serious question the next time she saw him. She decided that she was going to take a nap and fell asleep. She started having a nightmare.

(Winter's POV)

I walked into the hotel after spending some time walking around Lake Transylvania.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" My big brother Will asked me.

"What do you mean? I live here!" I replied.

"Not anymore you don't. Haven't you heard? You're not welcome here anymore!" He said.

I was shocked at what Will was saying. "What? Why?" I asked.

Our mom Wilma came up to me and said "You're not cute anymore! We have Warren for that."

I burst into tears from hearing Mom say that. "Crying isn't going to save you!" She picked me up and threw me outside of the hotel doors. I then saw my little brother standing in the doorway.

"Good bye ex-sister! I'm the cute one now!" I heard him say. I woke up from the nightmare and looked around. I was still in the hotel.

"Mom and Dad would never replace me, would they?" I asked myself.

I decided to go find my big brother so we could have a little chat.


	21. The zing

(Winter's POV)

I walked down the hallway to my big brother's room. I walked in and he looked at me.

"Hey sis, what's up?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you." I said.

"Okay." He said. He went over to his bed and sat down, while I sat down at the table in his room.

"So, what do you talk about?" Will asked.

"Are Mom and Dad going to get rid of me?" I asked. I could tell by the look on his face that Will didn't expect to hear that.

"What? Why are you asking such a silly question?" He said.

"I... I had a nightmare that you guys abandoned me because of Warren." I said.

"It was just a dream sis. We would never get rid of you." Will said. He then walked over to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom even said I wasn't cute anymore in the dream!" I said.

"Like I said, it was only a dream sis. Mom would never say something like that to either of us." He said.

"Then why have Mom and Dad been paying so much attention to Warren and not me?" I asked.

"He's just a baby, he can't take care of himself yet. Don't ever think that Mom and Dad don't love you anymore. They always will. And I will always love you too cause you're my little sister." He said. Just like that, I felt my jealousy for my little brother fade away. I couldn't believe that I was so jealous of him to start with.

I smiled, hugged my big bro back, and said. "Thanks big bro, I love you too." Then, I left my big brother's room and went to the lobby. I noticed Mom was nearby and holding Warren. I walked over to her.

"Can I hold my baby brother?" I asked. I could tell Mom didn't expect that, as she had a surprised look on her face.

"Well that's a change, you seemed so jealous of him before." She said.

"I realized I shouldn't be so jealous. Now, can I hold him please?" I asked. She nodded and gave him to me. I looked at my little brother. He really did look just like Mom and even had her blue eyes.

"Hehe, Will was right, you are really cute little bro." I said. Warren smiled at me and I noticed that my Aunt Willow was nearby. I decided to go see what she was doing.

"Hey, Aunt Willow, whatcha doing?" I asked walking over to her.

"Oh, I'm helping Papa Drac take care of the guests." She replied. I looked over at Papa Drac, he was standing at the desk taking care of some of the guests. He waved at me, and I waved back with my free arm. I then noticed there was another guest coming in. It was a human boy with short black hair and green eyes.

'Wow, he's handsome.' I thought to myself. Aunt Willow noticed the boy too and went over to help him.

(Willow's POV)

I ran over to help the human boy with his luggage. However, I wasn't paying attention and tripped over someone else's suitcase. I fell forward, running into the boy and we both fell to the floor. I looked up at him.

"Hey! Watch where…" He began to say.

"Oh, I'm sor…" I began to say. We locked eyes, and then something weird happened. There was a pink swirling in my eyes and I saw the same swirling in his eyes.

'What was that?' I thought to myself, wondering what that pink swirling was. The boy got up and approached me.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." He said.

"No, I'm sorry, I ran into you." I said.

"No need to apologize, you pretty thing." He said extending his hand.

"You think I'm pretty?" I asked. He nodded.

"Absolutely, why, you're the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He said. I blushed when he said that and he helped me up.

"I'm Jaden." He said.

"Willow." I said.

"A pretty name too." He said. I smiled at him, he was such a sweetheart.

"Come on, let's get you checked in." I said leading him to the front desk.

"That would be great." He replied.

Papa Drac got him checked in, and I took him up a flight of stairs. Little did I know, Mom and Dad saw everything that happened and they were shocked.

"Uh, what just happened?" Dad asked Mom looking at her. She looked back at him.

"I think our youngest daughter just zinged!" She said.

(Meanwhile)

I brought Jaden to his room, and he looked at me.

"Well, this is your room. Enjoy your stay." I said.

"Thanks." He said. I began to walk away.

"Wait!"

I turned around and looked at Jaden.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Would you… would you want go on a date with me? I want to get to know you better." He said.

"Oh, um, sure." I said.

"Great! How about we meet at midnight?" He asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Alright. See you then." He said. I nodded and closed the door to his room. I felt my heart pounding in my chest.

'I can't believe it! My first date!' I thought to myself. Then, I remembered seeing that pink swirl in my eyes and wondered what it was.

'Maybe Mom and Dad know what that was.' I thought to myself. I went down the hallway a short ways and reached their room.

"Mom, Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked. They both looked at me and nodded.

"Of course sweetie." Mom said. I walked over and sat down next to Mom on their bed, and Dad was sitting at the table in their room.

"Well, something happened to me earlier, and I was wondering what it was." I said. Mom and Dad both nodded.

"I saw a pink swirling in my eyes when I looked at that human boy." I said.

"You zinged." Mom said. I looked at her.

"I what?" I asked.

"You zinged." Mom repeated.

"What's that mean?" I asked.

"You found your soulmate, the one you'll spend the rest of your life with." Dad explained. I was completely blown away with what Dad told me.

"But…but how can that be? I don't even know Jaden!" I said.

"Well, the same thing happened with your Grandma Mavis and Grandpa Johnny. They didn't know each other and zinged when they first laid eyes on each other." Dad told me. I couldn't believe this! I was only 15 years old and I just found the one who I'm gonna be with? This was a lot to take in.

"I need some time to think." I told Mom and Dad. They both nodded and I walked down the hallway to my room. Wilma was there with my nephew Warren.

"Hey sis, how's it going?" Wilma asked me. I looked at her, and I could tell she knew something was up with me by the way she looked back.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Well, something just happened to me." I said.

"What was it?" She asked. I took a deep breath.

"I zinged." I said. Wilma then gave me a happy look.

"Why, that's wonderful! Who's the lucky boy?" She asked.

"A human boy named Jaden." I said.

"I'm so happy for you sis." She said. She noticed I still looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Aren't I too young to zing?" I asked. Wilma shook her head.

"Nope, actually Walter and I zinged when we were your age." She said.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"Hey, it's not a bad thing you know. At least you found your future boyfriend." She said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I guess." I said. I still wasn't too sure about all this. A few hours later, it was time for my date with Jaden. I left my room and walked down the hallway to his room. I knocked on the door, and he answered.

"Hey Willow." He greeted. I nodded at him.

"Ready to go on our date?" I asked. He nodded.

"Sure, let's go." He said. We left his room, went to the lobby of the hotel, and went outside. We headed for the forest.

"So, anything you want to tell me about yourself Willow?" He asked.

"Well, I'm 15 years old, and I've been living in Transylvania all my life." I said.

"Really? I'm 15 too." He said. I nodded.

"So, where are you from?" I asked.

"Well, I'm from West Virginia in the United States, but I came to Europe to get away from my parents." He said.

"Why did you want to get away from your parents?" I asked.

"Ahh, I've been at odds with them for years now. You see, I wanted to travel the world, but they wanted me to stay and be a paper pusher." He said.

"Paper pusher?" I asked.

"My parents own a banking facility. I didn't want to spend the rest of my life filling out balance sheets." He said.

"Wow, I bet that was boring." I said. He nodded.

"It was. That's why I left." He said.

Eventually, we came to huge cliff that overlooked the village near Hotel Transylvania. The moon was full, and the stars were shining brightly.

"Wow, sure is pretty tonight." I said looking at the night sky. Then, Jaden did something I did not expect. He leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. I looked at him, my face as red as a tomato.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I really wanted to do that." He said. Then, I thought of something to get him back.

"You missed." I said.

He looked at me, confused.

"Huh?"

You missed." I said again. I then grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. I could tell by the look in his eyes he didn't expect that. After a few minutes, we parted. His face was really red.

"Well?" I asked, waiting for a reaction.

"Wow that was…wow." He said. "You're a good kisser." I blushed again when he said that.

"Thanks." I said.

We spent a few more hours walking around Lake Transylvania and decided it was time to go back to the hotel. I walked Jaden back to his room, and he kissed me on the cheek again.

"Goodnight Willow." He said.

"Goodnight Jaden." I said. He closed his door and I walked down the hallway to my room. I opened the door quietly, as I figured my older brother and sister were asleep. Sure enough, they were, and I quietly walked over to my bed and laid down. I couldn't stop thinking about Jaden.

'Maybe having a zing isn't so bad after all.' I thought to myself. I closed my eyes and fell asleep with dreams of Jaden.


	22. An expression of love

It's been several months since I met Jaden, and the two of us were very close. I noticed I would get a warm feeling inside me whenever he was around. I think it's safe to say I'm in love with him, but the hard part was trying to figure out how to tell him.

One night, the two of us were taking a walk through the forest.

"Hey Willow, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." He said.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked. He took my paws and looked me in the eyes.

"Well, I've noticed that I can't stop thinking about you when we're not together, so it's time for me to admit something." He said.

I felt my heart racing. 'Is he going to tell me what I think he is?' I thought to myself.

"I think I'm in love with you." He said.

Hearing those words made me very happy. "I'm in love with you too!" I said.

He smiled, leaned in, and kissed me. It didn't take long for me to sink into the kiss. After what felt like forever, we finally parted. We stared into each others eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. Hearing that made me even happier.

"Yes!" I said. Then, something strange happened. I felt myself getting wet, and I didn't know what was doing it. Whether it was Jaden admitting that he loves me or him being close to me, I found myself wanting him badly.

"Come with me." I said taking his hand. He had a look of confusion on his face.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked. I didn't answer him and led him to a secluded part of the forest. I would come to this part of the forest whenever I wanted to get away from everything.

"What's going on?" Jaden asked.

"There's something I want to show you." I said. I then took off my violet shirt and he got a good view of my breasts. His face turned red, and he looked away.

"Hey, don't look away baby. I want you to see this." I said seductively. He looked at me.

"I…isn't it a little too soon for us to do that?" He asked.

"Please Jaden, I want you…bad. And when a werewolf girl is horny, you have to handle it." I said.

"But I've never done this before!" He said.

"Neither have I." I said. After I said that, I could tell he wasn't as nervous as he walked over to me.

"So, will you lay with me?" I asked. He nodded.

"I will." He said. I smiled at him.

"You won't regret this baby, I promise." I said.

He wrapped his arms around me and we began making out. After a bit, he pushed me to the ground and we continued making out. After a few minutes, he broke the kiss.

"You really want to do it in the middle of the forest? What if someone finds us?" He asked.

"They won't. Nobody else knows about this part of the forest." I said.

It seems that was enough for him, as he leaned forward and started kissing me again. While he was doing that, I stuck my paws under his shirt and started lifting his shirt up. He raised his arms above his head and I took off his shirt, dropping it on the ground next to us. We continued kissing for a bit before I broke it and looked at him.

"Are you going to show me your little friend?" I asked with a giggle. He nodded and stood up. He unzipped his jeans and pulled them down his legs, taking them off and putting them on the ground next to his shirt. Then, he pulled down his underwear, allowing his hard dick to spring free. He took off his underwear and put them with his other clothes. He sat back down on the ground, and I wrapped my paw around his dick.

"Mmm, it's so big and hard." I said. I was about to start sucking his dick, but then he started touching my breasts.

"I want to play with these first." He said giving my breasts a good squeeze. He then leaned forward and started licking and sucking on my nipples. I moaned in pleasure.

"Do you like them, my zing?" I asked. He stopped what he was doing.

"They're perfect, my love." He answered. I smiled and he kept playing with my breasts. After a few minutes, I pushed him over and he was laying on the ground.

"I haven't finished with what I started, my zing." I said with a seductive smile. I started licking the tip of his dick and he started moaning. I continued doing that for a bit before I wrapped my mouth around his dick. I began moving my head up and down and started sucking. I could tell by the look on Jaden's face that it must not have been a very soothing feeling, most likely because of my sharp teeth. I tried my best to keep my teeth away from his dick and managed to keep most of them away. I continued sucking his dick for a few minutes before I stopped and looked at him. I grabbed his hands and put them on my panties.

"Go ahead, take them off." I said. He nodded and I laid down on the ground. He pulled my panties down my legs and took them off, dropping them next to my shirt.

"Wow, you really are wet." Jaden said looking at my pussy.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was horny." I said. He nodded and went down and started fingering me and licking my pussy. I let out a soft howl of pleasure as he did this. He did that for a little bit before he grabbed my breasts and started playing with them again. When he was done with that, he grabbed his dick and moved it around the outside of my pussy. I couldn't take the teasing anymore.

"P…please Jaden, put it in me." I said.

"Only if you'll marry me." He said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course I'll marry you!" I said. Then, he insert his dick into my pussy. I began moaning louder as Jaden slowly started thrusting. He then began to pick up the pace going faster and harder. I couldn't hold it back anymore and howled as loud as I could. Jaden gave me a nervous look.

"Willow, are you crazy? Someone might have heard that!" He said. I shook my head.

"No, we're far enough away that no one can hear us." I said.

"If you say so." He replied. He continued thrusting in and out of me and my breasts started bouncing. I loved the way this felt. After about 30 minutes, he pulled out of me.

"Hey, we're not done yet!" I said. Then, he laid down on the ground.

"Sit down on top of me." He said. I nodded and then sat down on him. As soon as I felt his dick go in my pussy, I started moving up and down on him, and we both moaned in pleasure.

"Ahhh, ahhh, oh, Willow I love you so much!" He said. This went on for almost an hour before I could tell by the look on his face that he was close.

"Willow, I'm going to cum." He said as he began pulling out of my pussy. I looked him straight in the eyes.

"I want you to cum in me my zing." I said.

He seemed surprised by this. "But I could get you pregnant!"

"I'm willing to take that risk my zing, are you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes I am." He replied. He continued thrusting into me and I let out one final howl as he began to ejaculate in me. Once he was done, we both collapsed from exhaustion and he rolled over to my side, still keeping his dick in my pussy.

"That…was…fun." He said in breathless tones. I nodded.

"Maybe we could do this again sometime?" I asked.

"I would love to my zing." He said. He then pulled out of me and grabbed his clothes. He put them back on and I got up. I grabbed my clothes too and put them back on. We started heading back to the hotel.

"Can I ask you something Willow?" Jaden asked while we were walking. I nodded.

"Sure."

"Would you want to have kids?" He asked. I thought about that for a second. Was I prepared to be a mom? I mean, my older sister Wilma had children and so did my older brother Wayde. It couldn't be that hard, right?

"Sure, I would love to have kids with you." I said. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me. Eventually, we got back to the hotel. We walked back to his room.

"Good night Jaden." I said giving him a kiss. Then, he grabbed my paw.

"Can I sleep with you?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Of course you can my zing." I said. We then walked down the hallway to my room.

"I'll be right there babe. I wanna go talk to my parents." I said. He nodded and I walked down the hallway again to my parents room. Mom and Dad were talking when I walked in.

"Mom, Dad, can we talk?" I asked. They both looked at me and nodded.

"Absolutely hon." Dad said. I sat down in a nearby chair.

"There's something you should know about me and Jaden." I said.

"What is it sweetie?" Mom asked.

"He asked me to be his girlfriend, and I said yes." I said. Mom and Dad smiled.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you." Dad said.

"There's something else. Jaden also asked me if I would want to have kids with him and I said yes too." I said. Mom and Dad then gave me serious looks.

"You need to be careful with that Willow. Having a kid at your age will be rough on you." Dad said. I gave Dad a shocked look.

"Really?" I asked. Mom and Dad both nodded.

"Yes, just ask your sister. She had Will when she was your age and when Will was a little boy, Wilma had a mental breakdown because she was having such a hard time taking care of him." Mom said. I was having a hard time believing what Mom and Dad were saying. Wilma made being a mom look so easy, so how did she have a hard time taking care of Will when she was younger?

"Look honey, we don't mind if you're going to have a sexual relationship with Jaden, just protect yourself, okay? I don't want to see you go through the same thing your sister did." Dad said. That gave me a lot to think about.

"Okay." I said in response. I left my parents room and walked down the hallway back to my room, where Jaden was waiting for me. We walked in my room and I noticed Wilma was still awake. Wayde was asleep.

"Sis, can I ask you something?" I asked. She asked.

"Yes, what is it?" She replied.

"Is true you had a hard time taking care of Will when you were younger?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well, it wasn't as hard as it could have been. I had Mom and Dad's support, so that helped a lot." She paused for a second. "Why do you ask?"

"Jaden and I were talking about wanting to have children." I replied.

"You might want to wait a little longer. If you two were to have a kid now, it would be very stressful on both of you." She said. Jaden and I looked at each other, then back at my sister.

"Really?" I asked. She nodded.

"It's really up to you two, but I think you're better off waiting." She said. We both nodded and then I yawned, showing my werewolf teeth and vampire fangs. Jaden smiled.

"Aww, that was a cute yawn hon." He said. I smiled and we both went to my bed and laid down. Jaden wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Willow." He said.

"I love you too Jaden." I said.

Before too long, we fell asleep with the comfort of each other.


	23. Experiencing parenthood again

(Wayne's POV)

It was early morning, so Wanda and I were getting ready for bed. Then, I noticed Wanda seemed upset and I was wondering why.

"What's wrong hon?" I asked in a concerned voice. I was about to get slapped in the face with a shocking revelation.

"It's just, I'm so lonely now." She replied. "All our children are grown up and have little ones of their own. And they barely have time to see us anymore. I want…I want to be a mom again."

Hearing these words really surprised me, as I was actually thinking about this too. As crazy as it sounds, I actually missed having little ones running around causing trouble. I was…wanting to be a father again.

"You know, I've been thinking about that recently too." I said. I could tell Wanda was not expecting this, as she gave me a surprised look.

"You have?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, as crazy as it sounds, I actually want to be a father again." I replied. That was the response Wanda was looking for I think, as she gave me a big hug.

"Well, I guess we could try, don't you think?" She asked. I nodded.

"Nothing would make me happier hon." I said.

The two of us then got into bed and shared an intimate morning with each other.

(Some time later)

Wanda has been trying to get pregnant for a few weeks now. Each time was a failed conception however, as Wanda kept having miscarriages. The two of us were about to give up on becoming parents again, when a solution came along.

Wanda and I were walking around the hotel lobby one early morning while no one else was around, and we noticed someone came into the hotel. It was a little boy with long black hair. He actually looked a lot like Dennis did when he was little, except his eyes were green and his long hair, and he was dressed in a black t-shirt with white cargo shorts. We both walked over to the little boy and noticed he was crying.

"What's the matter sweetie?" Wanda asked the boy. He looked up at us.

"My…my parents are dead!" He sniffled. "They were killed by mean humans!" Wanda and I were both shocked to hear this.

"Why were they killed?" I asked.

"They found out my daddy was with a werewolf and they killed him! They killed Mommy too!" He said. Wanda and I both looked at each other. How could that have happened? I mean, monsters and humans have been getting along since before Dennis was born.

"But that's not possible. Humans and monsters have been living together peacefully for a long time." I said. The little boy shook his head at me.

"Not where I came from." He said. "I lived in a village full of humans that believed monsters were still evil." Wanda and I both gasped. We couldn't believe there were still humans who hated monsters!

"They tried to kill me too." The boy told us. That actually surprised us. This boy looked human, so why did they try to kill him?

"Why did they do that? You look like a normal human to me." Wanda said. The boy looked up at her.

"I may look like a normal human now, but I have a secret. At night, I change into a werewolf." He said. That was something we never heard of before.

"How does that even happen?" I asked.

"Mommy and Daddy said I inherited something that makes me do that. Something about genes." He said.

The more the little boy talked to us, the more we felt sorry for him. Wanda and I both decided that we would let the boy live with us until we figured out what to do with him.

"You can live with us if you want sweetie." Wanda offered. The boy looked at us both with excitement.

"Really? You mean it?" He asked. We both nodded and he hugged our legs. Then Wanda picked the boy up and held him.

"What's your name sweetie?" Wanda asked.

"Vinnie." The boy replied.

"Well Vinnie, I'm Wanda, and this is my husband Wayne." She introduced. I simply smiled at the boy and he started yawning.

"Let's get you in bed. You must be tired." Wanda said. Vinnie nodded and we took him to our room. Wanda laid him down on our bed, and he fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Wanda and I walked out of the room and smiled at each other.

"You know, I think he may the solution to our parenthood problem." Wanda said. I nodded.

"I think you're right dear." I replied. The two of us then walked back to the lobby and continued walking around.

(Several hours later)

It was night time, and so Wanda and I decided to check on Vinnie. When we got to our room, there was no little human boy in sight, but a werewolf boy in his place.

"Hi guys!" Vinnie said when he noticed us. We both looked at each other in surprise as we thought he wasn't being serious about changing into a werewolf at night.

"Oh wow! You really do change into a werewolf at night!" I remarked in surprise. Vinnie nodded at me.

"I wasn't lying about that." He said. I noticed too that he looked a lot like Winnie did when she was little as a werewolf, except his shirt was black and had no symbol on it.

"You look a lot like Winnie did when she was younger." I said. Vinnie looked at me in confusion.

"Winnie? Who's Winnie?" He asked.

"Winnie is our oldest daughter." Wanda explained. "Our second daughter's name is Sunny." Vinnie nodded at her.

"So, are we gonna do anything?" He asked in excitement.

"Well, I think we should introduce you to everybody." Wanda said. He nodded, and we both took him to the lobby, where everyone was. We introduced him to everyone, and they all thought he was adorable, especially Winnie and Sunny. They both asked us if we were gonna adopt Vinnie, and we both told them we didn't know. In truth, we were considering adopting Vinnie, but we wanted it to be a surprise for him.

A few more weeks passed since Vinnie came to the hotel. He seemed so happy with us and everyone else, so we both made a decision. Vinnie told us that his 6th birthday was coming up soon, so as a birthday gift for him, we decided that we would go to an adoption agency to see about adopting him. Fortunately, the agency gave us the paperwork and we signed it, so Vinnie was now our son. We asked them if they would let us keep the adoption papers so we could show him and they agreed. We both returned to the hotel, and Vinnie ran up to us.

"Yay! You guys are back!" He said in excitement. We both looked at him and smiled.

"Yes, and we got a surprise for you Vinnie." I said.

"Really? What is it?" He asked in even more excitement. Wanda showed him the adoption papers, and he stared at us both in shock.

"Wait, so this means…" He began to say. We both smiled.

"Yes Vinnie, we're your parents now. We've adopted you." Wanda said. Vinnie jumped up and hugged us both.

"Wow, really you mean it? Thanks! I'll be the best son ever!" He said. We both smiled again.

"I'm sure you will, son." I said. Then I looked at Wanda, and noticed something seemed wrong. She looked very nauseous.

"Are you okay hon?" I asked in concern.

"I need to go to the bathroom now!" She said running to our room. Vinnie and I both looked at each other in confusion and decided to check on her.

"Wanda, honey, is everything okay in there?" I asked knocking on our bathroom door when we got to our room. Vinnie had a very worried look on his face.

"Is Mommy okay Daddy? What's going on?" He asked. I didn't answer him, because I didn't know what was wrong either. Wanda then walked out of the bathroom a few seconds later.

"I'm fine, just a little morning sickness." She said. That's when it hit me. It was one of the signs of pregnancy, so maybe our last attempt was successful after all.

"But wait…that would mean…" I began to say.

"Yes Wayne! I might be pregnant!" Wanda said in excitement. I wasn't really convinced however.

"Come on then, we're going to the hospital." I said. I then looked at Vinnie. "Vinnie, go play with your big sisters. We'll be back."

"Okay Daddy." He said with no argument. That relieved me, as I knew he would listen to me, unlike my own children when they were little. Vinnie ran out of our room, and we left the hotel. We got into our car and I drove to the hospital. When we got there, the doctor ran some tests on Wanda and gave us some very exciting news.

"I hope you two are ready for this. Wanda, you're pregnant with a baby girl." The doctor said. I was absolutely overjoyed to hear that, not only because it meant our last attempt was successful, but because it meant that we were going to have a third girl!

"Oh my goodness, I'm so happy Wayne!" Wanda said to me in excitement. I nodded and hugged her.

"We have to tell everyone else!" I said. With that, we left the hospital and went back to the hotel. Everyone was there in the lobby, so we thought it was a good idea to announce Wanda's pregnancy.

"Everyone! I have exciting news!" I announced to get everyone's attention. Once I had it, I continued. "Wanda and I are going to have a baby girl!" Everyone then cheered for us, except for Dracula and Martha. They both seemed confused.

"But, I thought you didn't like being parents?" Drac asked.

"Yeah, especially since your kids never listened to you." Martha said. She got eyed by Winnie and Sunny, and quickly changed what she said. "Except for Winnie and Sunny."

"Well, Wanda and I decided a little while ago that we wanted to experience being parents again. That's why we adopted Vinnie." I said. Once I explained myself, Drac and Martha both smiled.

"Well, we're happy for you two." Drac said. I nodded and that's when Winnie and Sunny walked up to us.

"Have you picked out a name for her yet?" Winnie asked. We both thought for a second.

"Well, no, we haven't yet." I said. Then, Sunny got a smile on her face.

"How about Willa?" She suggested. Wanda and I both smiled at that.

"That's a pretty name." I said. Vinnie walked up to us.

"Am I really going to have a little sister?" He asked in excitement. We both nodded.

"That's right." We both said.

"Wow, awesome!" He said. We both looked at each other and smiled. I couldn't wait for our third daughter to be born.

(Several months later)

(Winnie's POV)

The big day was finally here! It was time for my new little sister to say hi to the world, and I couldn't be more excited.

Me, Sunny, Wilbur, Wally, Vinnie and a few of my other brothers were waiting outside of the hospital room that Mom and Dad were in. Then, a few minutes later, the doctor told us we could come in. Mom was lying the hospital bed, holding our newborn sister in her arms. I noticed she looked a lot like me, except she had Dad's eye color.

"Say hi to your little sister guys." Dad told us. We all crowded around Mom and looked at our sister.

"Aww, she's so cute!" I said.

"She sure is." Sunny agreed.

"She looks like you Winnie." Wilbur remarked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, she does." Wally agreed.

"She's cute!" Vinnie said. Our other brothers absolutely adored her.

Our little sister looked around, wondering who all these people looking at her were. Then, I saw Mom's eyes light up.

"Wanna hold her Winnie?" She asked me. A smile spread across my face.

"Sure!" I replied eagerly. I held my arms out, and Mom gave her to me. I couldn't stop looking at my newborn sister. She was so beautiful.

"So, what are you guys naming her?" Wilbur asked. Mom and Dad smiled.

"Willa." Mom replied. Wilbur and Wally both smiled.

"That's a pretty name." Wally said. Vinnie looked up at me.

"Can I hold her sis?" He asked eagerly. I nodded.

"Sure." I replied. I crouched down and gave Willa to Vinnie. He too couldn't stop looking at her.

"She's so pretty!" He said, and we all nodded in agreement. Then, Vinnie brought Willa closer to him and she started licking his face. We all smiled at that.

"She likes you little bro." I said, and he nodded in response. We all loved our little sister so much. I in particular couldn't wait to see what she would be like when she got older.

(One year later)

I couldn't believe Willa was a year old now. She was growing up fast.

Today was her birthday, and we were celebrating with a party.

We were all outside in a large open area, the same area where my brother's birthday was held many years ago. Sunny and I both looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, Willa is a year old now, wow!" I said. Sunny nodded.

"Yeah, I can hardly believe it too." She said.

We both watched as Mom brought out a small little cake with a single candle on it to Willa. She was seated in a high chair in front of a table. Willa giggled when she saw the cake and blew out the candle. Mom laughed and smiled.

"Okay, it's time for presents guys." Mom said picking Willa up and setting her down near a huge pile of presents. Sunny's children were also here, playing with each other. Uncle Murray was the first to give a present to Willa. It was a large collar with spikes on it and a gold pendant that had a black heart symbol on it.

"Made of only the best materials!" Uncle Murray said putting the collar around Willa's neck.

"Uh, Murray I don't know if she can handle that. She's just starting to walk." Dad said. The collar was too heavy for Willa and she fell flat on her face. She started crying and I went over to her.

"Aww, you're all right Willa." I said picking her up. She looked at me and stopped crying. I put her back down on the ground and Mom gave her some of her gift wrapped presents. She ripped open the gifts, and most of them were toys. Willa happily started playing with the toys and chewed on them a bit. We all smiled at this and she got to open the rest of her presents. Let's just say that she now had plenty of toys to play with.

(A few hours later)

Willa's party was over and I was walking down the hallway to our parents room with Willa in my arms. She was asleep and I got to our parents room. I placed Willa in the crib nearby and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good night baby sister." I said to her. Then, I went over to Vinnie's bed and gave him a kiss on the cheek too. He slept in Mom and Dad's room due to the fact there were not enough free rooms for him to have his own.

"Good night baby brother." I said. Vinnie seemed annoyed by that.

"I'm not a baby Winnie!" He said.

"So? You're still my baby brother." I said. He seemed to understand why I said that now and nodded. With that, I left our parents room and went to mine. I opened the door quietly, as I figured Dennis was asleep. He was, and I got into bed next to him.

"Good night Dennis." I whispered to him before falling asleep myself.


End file.
